Forgive & Forget
by usedtobearavenclaw
Summary: Hope & Harry Potter are starting their years at Hogwarts. Life is great untill Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappear without a trance. Without her brother to save the day, Hope is well...their only hope.
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** Hi there. This is my first fanfic and I'm writing it on my kindle. So sorry about spelling and grammar :S. Also, sorry if I repeat words like replied, exclaimed, but, also, stuff like that. _Hope _you enjoy!

**UPDATE: **With loads of help by: **_YukiKyo,_** I added more story and fixed errors :).

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hope's POV

I dragged my luggage and my newly bought pet barn owl, Erwin. I had gotten him yesterday at Eeylops Owl Emporium. He was orange with a white face and ruffled feathers. He was small, just a foot tall, but had a wingspan of about twice his height. My twin brother's owl Hedwig was right next to Erwin. The two owls, unlike their owners, despised each other. At the moment Erwin was trying to snip Hedwig's wing with his beak.

''Knock it off you two,'' exclaimed Harry.

Harry and I are very much alike. Other than the fact that I am a girl and Harry is a boy, we're very similar. We both have messy black hair but mine ends at my shoulders. We both have the same facial features, although I have hazel eyes while Harry's are bright green. Harry also wears glasses, but my vision is perfect. We both aren't really athletic with our small frames and nonexistent muscles. We never had the chance to run at the Dursley's, so neither of us were in shape. I spent my free time drawing while Harry liked to read and write.

We both have very different personalities, while Harry likes to be quiet and mysterious, I like to talk a lot and be outgoing. I also am what you would call, mischievous, but I call it being sly. Unlike me, Harry is brave and tries stand up for others. I'm not saying I wouldn't stand up for others but I'm just cowardly I admit that I get worried and nervous real easily, mostly because of how me and Harry grew up I suppose.

The Dursley's never thought of Harry and I as family. They thought of us as their maids. We cleaned the house, washed clothes and dishes, dusted, and all of that great stuff. We learned the hard way what would happen when we refuse. One punishment, we had to sleep in the shed outside for a week. In January. Harry almost got frostbite and I couldn't sleep a wink. Sometimes Dudley tricked his parents into believing that we had done something wrong when we hadn't done anything at all. When Aunt Petunia enrolled us in 3rd grade at the same school as Dudley, he told his Mom that we were "unfit to go to school" and that we got in fights with other kids. I never knew you could be unenrolled from 3rd grade after one week of school. After that we never went to school. We learned from books that we picked up after Dudley.

Our main use for Dudley, was as a punching bag. Whenever Dudley felt like punching, he didn't use his punching bags (he had four), He used Harry and I, mostly Harry though, because Dudley said couldn't punch a girl. But it didn't stop him. He once punched me straight in the face and broke my nose. He kicked Harry in the balls once too. After a while I started fighting back, I got pretty good. I once left him with a broken arm. Harry was better with defensive moves. But now that we were away from the Dursley's I was nervous and worried. I was worried because we had never really done magic before, other than Harry's whole snake incident and some unexplainable mishaps, and I was nervous that we would mess up and be sent back to the Dursleys.

''So… Harry, Are you nervous?'' I asked.

''What's to be nervous about?'' He replied. He seemed nervous to me, I could feel it. It was one of those twin instinct things. Maybe he was hiding it.

''Oh I dunno… Maybe the fact that we are going to a WIZARD SCHOOL. For WIZARDS! Aren't you the least bit worried?'' I exclaimed. The whole idea kinda stressed me. What if I wasn't good at magic? Some of these kids probably learned some from their parents. Harry had to be the least bit nervous.

''Not really,'' He calmly said ,''Just a bit overwhelmed,''

''Aren't you just worried that nobody will know you-,'' I stopped, remembering that everyone, and I mean EVERYONE will know who Harry is. He remembered as well and looked away from my gaze.

About a 2 days ago, Hagrid came to the place the Dursley's took us into hiding and told us about the night our parents died and the wizarding world.

"Your parents were killed by a dark wizard, he-who-must-not-be-named." Hagrid started, "You were both 'bout one years old. You know who crept into the house and made an father, James Potter, told your mother to take you two and hide. He then tried to hold up the dark wizard, but was then killed. He then went over to your mother, brilliant witch she was, you know you have her eyes Harry, But you Hope, you have your father's eyes. She took you two to the other room and hid you, Hope. She put you in a cabinet that couldn't hold both of you guys. She took Harry to another room to hide him, but was killed by you know who. He then tried to kill you Harry, but somehow backfired and killed Him and left you with your scar."

We were both speechless. We had been told by our aunt and uncle that our parents had been killed in a car crash. That night neither of us slept a wink. The day after that he took us to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies and a pet. After we had gotten our owls, we got our wands. Mine is 12 inches, made of Holly, and has a dragon heartstring core. Harry's is 11 inches, also made of Holly, and has a phoenix feather core. While Harry and Hagrid went to look at brooms, I went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

There was a boy about my age, maybe older who was being fitted. He had platinum blonde hair and a smug look on his face. He was sorta cute, but looked stuck up. He was being fitted into Hogwarts robes I saw.

"Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yea, first year," I replied.

"Mine too. I better be in Slytherin, everyone in my family has been in Slytherin. How about you?"

"I'm really not sure. I didn't even know about the wizarding world until yesterday."

"Are you a muggle? I would never talk to a muggle,"

"A muggle? I don't know what that is either," I replied. I started to get pissed.

"A muggle is a person that lacks the knowledge of magic. Hogwarts has been allowing those filthy mudbloods into the wizarding world, when it should be just purebloods."

"My parents were wizards , but I've lived with 'muggles' my whole life. If you excuse me, I should get out of your presence," I turned towards the door.

"Oy! Wait, what's your name?,"

"Hope. Hope Lily Potter." I replied leaving him a shocked look on his face. I walked out of the store. I could hear him mumble what I think is his name.

"I'm Dra-"

I slammed the door before he could finish. After that, Hagrid told us about some of the professors at Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore, He's the headmaster, and a brilliant wizard. Mcgonagall, oh don't get on her bad side. And theirs Snape, Sneaky fellow with no sense of humor or feelings." Hagrid stated,"He also needs to wash his hair," We all laughed and continued shopping.

''I really don't want to talk about it,'' replied Harry, breaking me out of my thoughts, ''Anyway let's go to... Platform 9 and three-quarters,''

We soon found out, that there was no platform 9 and three-quarters. Just Platform 9 and then 10. I looked around for the boy I met yesterday at Diagon Alley. What was his name... Dragon or some sort. I'm really bad at remembering names. Harry spots a family of redheads who have an owl so we go over to ask them.

The group was made of about 7 people who seemed to all be related. Two females and five males. The oldest male, their dad I presume, took one look at Harry and was speechless.

''Harry Potter?'' He gasped, as if he'd never think a boy like Harry would be at a train station. I rolled my eyes, realizing that he hasn't even looked my way.

''Yes sir,'' Harry replied. He was always a gentleman, even to strangers. The man was starstruck then finally realised that I was right next to him ,''And you are?"

"Hope Potter, Harry's twin sister," I tried not to sound upset. I am not completely happy over this whole chosen one thing. I always tried to get attention from people, from our lack of attention from our aunt and uncle.

He mumbled something that was inaudible but I could make out some words '...chosen one... twin sister... never knew...' The older female finally spoke, "First year at Hogwarts?" We nodded," It's Ronald's first as well," pointing to the youngest boy whose ears were turning red.

"I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur, this is Percy who is a 5th year and also a prefect! These two are Fred and George-" she was interrupted by one of the twins who said, "I'm George Ma! not Fred,"

"Very well then, This one is George and this one is Fred." she replied.

"We're joking Ma," replied the other twin,"I'm George and that's Fred, you were right the first time," Mrs. Weasley mumbled something under her breath and continued, "These are the twins who are 3rd years, and Ron who is in your year, and this is Ginevra who will be joining you all next year." she finished with a sigh. I noted the fact that Ginvera couldn't stop gawking at my brother. I will have to figure that out later.

"Ma! Don't use my full name! I'm Ginny," she softly stated.

"Do you guys know where platform 9 and three-quarters is?" Harry asked.

"Yes it's right here, follow Ron," Mrs. Weasley then walked with her husband, Percy, and the Weasley twins over to a brick wall. To my surprise they started running towards it. I cringed and looked away, ready to hear a crash, which never came. They had teleported or disappeared somehow. I knew wizards equal magic, but being able to teleport through a wall? In the middle a crowded train station? In front of muggles?

"Our turn I guess," spoke Ron for the first time. He and Ginny started running towards the wall. I looked at Harry who just shrugged then we both took off, pulling our owls and trunk. I braced myself for the wall thinking this might not work, but we just went through the wall as if it wasn't there.

Platform 9 and three-quarters was a simple platform filled with all sorts of who were with their kids. On the rail was a beautiful train calls the Hogwarts Express. Mr & Mrs. Weasley and Ginny said their goodbyes to me and my brother and then the Weasley boys. They left and we got on the train. After getting situated, Percy had to go to a prefect meeting and the Twins left to their older friends which left Me, Harry, and Ron. Oh and Scabbers the rat who I did not enjoy meeting. Our compartment opened up and there stood the boy from Diagon Alley with two boys who seemed to be his bodyguards.

"Hope. Harry. Weasel" He greeted coldly on the last one, " I thought you had better taste Hope."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed. Better taste in what? Compartments?

"Hope, do you know him?" Asked Harry.

"I met him yesterday at Diagon alley. And what do you mean 'better taste'?"

"In friends. Why, you and your brother should be over in compartment 3 with the pure bloods are, not this, blood traitor." he finished, with a sneer directed towards Ron, whose ears were bright red.

"Don't call me that Malfoy. I'm twice the man you'd ever be," shouted Ron, whose face was turning almost as red as his hair.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can tell who are the right people to be friends with," said Harry, trying break up the fight before it began.

"Hope? Maybe you have more pride than your Potty brother and his Weasel friend. And it's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy to you peasant" he spat the last part to Ron. That was it. He had struck my last nerve.

"Listen here Draco. Don't you dare talk to me or my brother and my friends that way," I pointed my newly bought wand at his throat,"Now move your sorry arse out of here before I kick it!" I exclaimed. I watched his face get even paler than before. His gray eyes showed... disappointment?

"You'll be back," He exclaimed before, turning around and walking back to his compartment along with his brainless goons.

"He's a git." said Ron,"He and his family. We knew each other from quidditch lessons. Always thinking that he's king and ruler just 'cause his family are wealthy purebloods,"

"No arguing there." Harry replied. The boys continued the train ride talking about Quidditch while I couldn't help but think about Draco. He was very... mysterious, but he was also very bossy, and mean, it's as if he thinks he is the ruler of the world. I probably would've liked him, if it wasn't for the fact that he hates my guts right now. A bushy haired girl came and asked if we had seen another first year's toad. I helped look and met a girl named Jewel Birch. We talked about life and school the rest of the ride until we got to Hogwarts.

The school itself was beautiful. A huge castle like building with a forest in the background and a lake. I saw Hagrid who was helping the first year's. Jewel and I and walked to my brother and Ron.

"You ready?" asked Harry.

"Yea" I forgot all about Draco and being nervous. I walked to the castle, excited about my new life and home.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Sorting

**Disclaimer: **If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine.

**UPDATE: **With loads of help by: **_YukiKyo,_** I fixed errors and added a bit more info.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Harry's POV

My sister and I made our way to the castle which would be our new home. I was baffled by it's size and the luxuriousness of it all. Well, any place that isn't the Dursley' s is more luxurious. Hope and I shared a cupboard under the stairs for a while, then Hope started erm... needing more privacy and got Dudley's second bedroom.

I remember the day we got our letters from Hogwarts. Mine was addressed:

Mr. H Potter

Cupboard under the stairs

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

And Hope's was

Ms. H Potter

Dudley's second bedroom

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Uncle Vernon got pissed and then moved me back in with Hope. Our next letters were addressed

Mr & Ms H Potters

Dudley's second bedroom

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The day after that, more letters came. Through the windows and mail flap. Some came through the chimney. Hope and I tried to grab the ones that were falling instead of picking some off the ground. Which I have to admit was very dim witted on our part. But Hope wanted to know what the letters were from and why our aunt and uncle didn't give them to us. She tried to blackmail Dudley into telling us what was in teh letters. But he refused saying he himself had no idea. Then the Dursley's took us on a road trip to random places. The letters still came. It wasn't until the last place, an island with a simple hut, that Hagrid came and changed our lives forever.

It was overwhelming,to learn that magic and wizards and witches were real, and on top of that, I am their wizarding saviour or something. I mean, what does an 11 year old boy want more then being targeted by a dark wizard.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

Jewel and I walked into the castle along with Harry and his new friend Ron. The place was beautiful, there were candles everywhere and there were paintings which moved and spoke to people. They were amazing, a bit creepy, but still amazing. One man spoke about the good old days, another went to visit another painting. The great hall was a giant room filled with tables,Four long rows for each house and then a table for the teachers. The room was filled with people greeting each other, nervous first years and bored teachers.

I recognized Dumbledore from when we met him. Along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and some other teachers. There was a new one according to Ron's older brother Percy. Quirriel or something. He was somewhat nervous and had a turban around his head. Apparently he was the Defence against Dark Arts teacher.

There was a raggedy old hat on a stool. l found out it was a sorting hat when to my surprise it started singing a song. I noticed Draco staring at me, I looked away before we had eye contact. I didn't like him,And he didn't like me or Harry. Or did he maybe he did, I wasn't sure. I've been here for an hour and I've already have a boy problem.

Jewel spoke, startling me from my thoughts,"Which house do you think you will be sorted into?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. How about you?" I replied. I was really unsure. I didn't know too well about the houses. Hagrid gave us brief descriptions on houses. I really don't want to be in Slytherin, even though my personality was perfect for a Slytherin. Hagrid told us that Slytherins were mean and sneaky, showoffs and attention hogs. I hope Harry and I are in the same house. I felt anxious, wishing my last name wasn't so far down the alphabet.

.

"Either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," she spoke,"I like to be challenged when it comes to learning. And I sorta fit the description of a Hufflepuff."

The sorting hat had just finished its song about friendship and unity. Professor McGonagall stood and read a name from a scroll.

"Ansley, Jarred."

A short brown haired boy stood and walked to the sorting hat. McGonagall placed it on his head and a few seconds later it shouted,"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table clapped and welcomed its new member. Three people then got sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, and another Hufflepuff. Then McGonagall said,"Birch, Jewel!"

"Wish me luck!" said Jewel

"Luck!" I replied.

Jewel, I had learned was a muggleborn witch. She had caramel coloured skin and dark brown hair that looked black except for when the sun hit it. She wore her hair in braids that trailed down to her shoulders. The sorting hat was placed on her head and then shouted,"RAVENCLAW!" She then ran over to the Ravenclaw table, with a giant grin on her face. The bushy haired girl, who was named Hermione Granger, was placed in Gryffindor along with Neville Longbottom, who was the boy who lost his toad. Draco was placed in Slytherin, I noticed. Now I really dont want to be in Slytherin. A short time later it was almost my turn.

"Potter, Harry!" shouted McGonagall.

The whole hall started whispering and stared at my brother. Harry did not like it when people's attention was on him. I was the one of us who loved being center of attention. The sorting hat was on his head for a bit longer than Jewel' s but then shouted,"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table stood up and roared. My brother's cheeks turned red and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the Weasley twins.

"Potter, Hope!"

I was broken out of my thoughts and walked over to the sorting hat. There was even more whispering for me then when Harry went. I smirked at that fact. Take that Harry! Wait, what am I thinking, he's my brother and I'm not jealous of him.

The sorting hat was placed on my head and then said,"Hope Potter. The twin of Harry Potter." At least the hat knows who I am. "Hmm.. you could easily go in Hufflepuff, but what's this? Jealousy?" I'm not jealous, I'm just... upset. "Well then… you are also sneaky and cunning. A bit selfish and impatient. The answer is SLYTHERIN!" shouting the last, word out loud.

I was shocked. I had knew that Slytherin was the house that didn't listen to the rules and we're somewhat stuck up. I mean, look at Draco. Well it couldn't be that bad. I smiled and walked over to the Slytherin table who were cheering and roaring over my acceptance. I was upset that I wasn't with Jewel or Harry but I do have to make more friends if i'm going to stay here for seven years.I sat next to a girl named Pansy Parkinson who was also a first year. Draco was nearby, but didn't look at him, it was too awkward. I chatted with Pansy and a girl named Tori Slander who was a pureblooded witch with blond hair that had purple highlights. Maybe Slytherin wasn't so bad after all.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review!<strong>


	3. Boyfriends & Broken legs

**A/N:** This chapter is in year 5 and so will be most of the story. Also: Cedric ain't dead :D, Cho and him aren't together and Hope is in a relationship with someone.

**Special thanks to my Beta: _YukiKyo_**

**PLEASE REVIEW :-D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hope's POV

It was the beginning of 5th year. Harry and I were both 15 and were ready to start a new year after last year. After Harry was chosen from the Goblet, we knew something was wrong. Then there was the whole mess at the graveyard which gave Voldemort back his body. Sadly, no-one believed him or Cedric Diggory, who was there to witness everything, and managed to survive.

It was Monday, September 29th, classes were in session and I was in Charms along with Gryffindor and my fellow Slytherins. I sat with Harry, it was the only class we sat with each other. The rest of the time we sat with our own friends. Professor Flitwick was rambling on about Summoning charms. I looked down at my desk and saw a note.

Ready for the first Hogsmeade trip this year? Was written on the small piece of parchment.

I smiled. Harry must be the only person to pass notes to the person right next to him. I scribbled a quick note back.

I'm going with Jeremiah. You should ask Cho Chang out. I heard she and Cedric broke up which is a bummer.

I smiled smugly, knowing this was going to bug him. He had been crushing on Cho since... well for a while now. As for me, I had been going steady with Jeremiah after we had kissed at the Yule ball. I noticed the red tinge in Harry's cheeks, knowing I'd got him. He was in the middle of writing a note when Flitwick finally noticed the note passing.

"Passing notes Potter twins? 10 points from both houses." I heard some of my house members laughing, and my face turned red to complement Harry's.

"Won't happen again Professor," Replied Harry and I in total twin sync. Flitwick continued his class for another 20 minutes until it was time for lunch.

"Hopeful! Harry! Mind if I walk with you two?" Jeremiah asked as he walked up beside us on our way to lunch.

"'Course you can." I replied, and got rewarded with a peck on my forehead.

"I'll see you two later, promised Ron I'd walk with him to lunch." Harry spoke and left quickly. He was obviously feeling like a third wheel.

"So now that we're alone..." He grinned with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Well, we're not really alone, there are other people in the hallways you know." I joked. That one rewarded me with a kiss on the lips. I kissed him back and threw my arms around his neck.

"_Ahem._" A voice spoke up from nearby. Jeremiah and I seperate to see who had interrupted us.

"Now that I have your attention, I have to remind you, Hope, that tonight it's your turn to patrol the hallways. Unless of course, you're too busy snogging Slander over here." I was about ready to kill Malfoy right then and there. He and I were Slytherin 5th year prefects. While I was more sensible with the privilege, he downright abused it. Taking points from the other houses for just having someone look at him funny or disagree with him. It had only been a few weeks and the first years were already scared of him.

"Shove off Malfoy. If you had a girlfriend this pretty, you would snog her too." Jeremiah smiled proudly while I blushed.

"Well you see here mate, not all of us are lucky enough to have Hope Potter as a girlfriend," He finished his sarcastic remark with a roll of his eyes,"Oh and 15 points from Ravenclaw." He walked off without saying why he was taking the points.

"Git. Now where were we?" I didn't have a chance to reply before I felt his lips on mine. We were probably going to be late for lunch, but it really didn't matter to me.

* * *

><p>Hope' POV<p>

We eventually had lunch and went our separate ways to our classes. I had Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Grubbly-Plank along with the Gryffindors.

I walked with Tori over to Hagrid's hut, ready to see what Grubbly-Plank had in store for us. She had been subbing for Hagrid for a while now, from the end of fourth year to now. I had no idea where Hagrid was, and neither did Harry and his friends. I hope he's safe. Knowing Hagrid and his love for dangerous creatures, I was really worried something had happened.

"Good afternoon students. Today we will be continuing our lesson on Bowtruckels. I hope everyone has finished their drawing, which was homework!" Professor Grubbly-Plank's voice rang around the group of students who proceeded to grab their homework.

"Um... Professor?"

"Yes Longbottom?"

A furiously blushing Neville Longbottom responded,"I forgot my drawing... in my room." His face got redder as some of my housemates laughed,"But I promise I've done it! And I know where it is in the room...At least I think I do."

Professor Grubbly-Plank sighed,"Well you can come with me back to the building. As for the rest of you, Prefects are in charge." She and as Neville walked towards the castle, leaving the rest of us on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Smart move Grubbly-Plank, leaving a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors near a deadly forest without any supervision. I can see now why she's only a substitute.

"Did you see his face?" Said a smirking Draco Malfoy,"It was almost as red as Weasel's hair."

I was ready to snap at Malfoy but Hermione beat me to him,"What's your problem Malfoy? Can't you see he was embarrassed?"

"Standing up for Longbottom, are you Granger? Got a little crush?" Pansy Parkinson screeched. The argument continued until I was one of the few students not fighting. I rolled my eyes, realizing it was my job to break them up before anything bad happened.

"Oy! Will you guys shut up! You'll wake up something from the Forbidden forest." That got the load of them to pay attention.

"Now can you guys freaking forget about the other house being here until Grubbly-Plank gets back?" I shouted. Everyone stopped yelling and calmed down. Except for Malfoy and Ron. They were throwing insults at each other like mad. Harry stepped up to Malfoy and told him to bug off.

"Oh yea? Make me Potty." Malfoy drew out his wand. Harry drew his and muttered a levitation spell. Malfoy hovered in mid air and screamed a very girly scream when Harry lifted him off the ground another couple feet. The Gryffindors roared with laughter at his reaction. It almost was as funny as the time Mad-Eye-Moody turned him into a ferret last year. I chuckled under my breath when he screamed.

"P-P-Put me down!" Shouted a very scared Draco when Harry started spinning him around and making him go upside down.

"Oh yea? Make me Malfoy." Stated a very amused brother of mine.

"What is going on here!" Shouted Professor Grubbly-Plank who had arrived back along with Neville. Hearing her voice must've shocked Harry from focusing on the spell, for Malfoy fell from hovering up about 15 feet up. He landed on his leg and you could hear the bone snap.

"MY LEG! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Malfoy screamed.I stopped laughing when I saw him clutching his leg, with tears from pain in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter! 30 Points from Gryffindor for injuring another student, and detention for the rest of the school week! Ms. Potter! Take Mr. Malfoy over to the Hospital wing!" Harry and I both grumbled at this turn of events. I trudged over to Malfoy and helped him up. Using a spell I had learned from Remus during third year.

"Ferula" The spell made bandages and a flint that attached to his leg. I helped him up, while he responded with a grunt.

With his left arm around my shoulders for support, Malfoy and I said nothing to each other while I walked and he hobbled towards the castle.

"Thanks." He spoke for the first time since falling.

"No problem." Silence.

"Um... Would you like to help with the quidditch tryouts? They're in a couple weeks and I need some people from the team to help out."

"Sure. Why not." He responded with no sarcasm or eye rolls. In fact, he actually looked like he was... smiling? Never in my 4 years of Hogwarts had I seen Malfoy smile. I was shocked, so I did what came naturally to me. I smiled back.

"Hem Hem. Am I intruding?" It was our new Professor for Defence against the dark arts, Dolores Umbridge. Malfoy and I quit smiling at each other and remembered why we were at the Hospital wing.

"No, Professor, We were just here to get my leg back to normal." Draco replied.

"You hurt your leg? From what?"

"From Po-" He stopped and noticed me looking at the ground," From quidditch practice. Hope and I were getting tryouts all set up for next Saturday, and I slipped of my broom and broke my leg." Malfoy was lying so my brother wouldn't get in trouble? This wasn't right. The Malfoy I knew would be exaggerating the details, probably saying I was Harry's accomplice.

"Well then. I guess you should be going now." Umbridge replied.

"See you, Professor" I replied. She walked off while I got Draco to Madam Pomfrey, who treated his broken leg. Madam Pomfrey gave me a pass so I could skip the rest of class. I went to the Common room and slipped into my room and lied down on my bed, trying to understand what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

I walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts at about 9:00pm at night. It was curfew for the oldest students, the younger years was at 8:00. I hadn't run in to any students, other than some teachers and a prefect from Hufflepuff.

It was eerie, being in the halls alone at night. I walked through the halls that led to and from the Slytherin Common Room. I walked over to the Gryffindor Common Room to see who was on duty. Today it was Ron.

"Ron" I greeted.

I must've surprised him because he jumped a foot in the air,"Bloody Hell Hope. You scared the crap out of me."

"Some Gryffindor you are." I teased.

"Well you are a Slytherin, everyone's scared of you guys."

"Thats so stereotypical of you." I replied. We heard footsteps around the corner.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Hermione Granger.

"We're on Prefect duty obviously. The real question is what are you doing past curfew?" Replied Ron. I stayed quiet, not wanting to be a part of…whatever was happening.

"I'm a prefect as well, Ronald, and you know that. I had permission to go to the library."

"W-well I could very well take off points for... for...being a bookworm!" He stammered.

Hermione rolled her eyes,"We're both in the same house Ron."

"Well...Hope could take off points!" shouted a very frustrated Ron.

"I can't take points from other prefects, and even if I could, I wouldn't." I smugly replied. I heard Ron mutter bloody slytherins, underneath his breath.

"Well I'll be off my way now Ronald. Bye Hope." With a turn of her heels, Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor Common room entrance.

"What was that about?" I raised an eyebrow at the remaining Gryffindor.

"N-Nothing..." Replied Ron, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Well, see you." I walked back to the Slytherin Common Room. I had enough on my mind to worry about Ron and Hermione's "friendship", that was Harry's job.

As I walked towards the Common room, something felt off. I suddenly felt worried, scared, and confused. Then like that the feeling was gone. I shook it off and went to my dorm, trying to forget everything that happened today.

End of Chapter 5


	4. Gone

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine.

**A/N:** School is starting soon for me. Which means faster/shorter updates. Mostly shorter.

**Special thanks to my Beta: _YukiKyo_**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Harry's POV

Something was wrong.

_Very_ wrong.

I couldn't move an inch.

I tried to run, but I couldn't.

I heard a voice.

"Harry...Harry...HARRY!"

I tried to scream, maybe someone could hear me.

Nothing.

Just empty space.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

I woke up the next morning to my usual sights. The windows that showed the lake the dorm was underneath, a snoring Millicent Bulstrode, a wide awake Pansy Parkinson who was fixing her hair, and a missing third roommate, Tori, who was taking a shower.

I threw a pillow at Millicent, trying to wake her up.

"Wha... The hell Hope! I was having my beauty rest." Millicent grumbled.

"That she really needs" spoke Pansy, with a smirk on her face. Millie threw a pillow at her best friend, which made the three of us laugh.

Tori walked into the room, fully dressed in her school robes and with her hair in a ponytail,"You guys better not be laughing at me,"

"Not at all Tori" I replied,"What class do we have first today?"

"Astronomy with Hufflepuff," Replied Millie. I took a quick shower and got my robes on. Tori had waited for me, doing our Care of Magical creatures homework (that had been due yesterday) and we walked to breakfast. There was a big commotion over something at the Gryffindor table. The Weasley twins probably pulled another prank or something.

"Be right back Tori, gotta go talk to Harry." I had to tell him about the whole Ron and Hermione conversation I heard last night. Tori simply nodded, having food in her mouth, while I got up and walked to the Gryffindors. People looked at me and whispered to their friends. I couldn't find Harry, so I asked Hermione

"Hey Hermione, where's Har-" I stopped talking, noticing the tears on her face,"What happened?"

"You don't know?" She sniffed,"I thought you would know, you are his twin sister..."

"What did Harry do? Is he in trouble?"

"He... He... He's gone! He just disappeared and no one knows where he is..."

"He's gone?" I whispered. I was shocked, Harry would never go anywhere without telling me, or at least Ron and Hermione. This could only mean the worst.

"Ye-Yes... Even Dumbledore doesn't know where he is." I had heard enough. I quietly made my way to the Slytheirn table and try not to draw attention to myself.

"Hope?" I heard Tori murmur.

"Are you alright?" She added when I didn't reply.

"He's...He's _gone_." I whispered.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

"Potter. You ok?" I was startled out of my thoughts.

"Somewhat..." I looked towards my right to see Malfoy and his new cast on. He and his partner, Goyle, were sitting right next to Millie and I, placing me in the middle of Draco and Millicent.

"Heard what happened..." He replied. I sniffed, ready for an insult,"Don't worry, He'll survive. He is the bloody boy who lived." I could hear some sarcasm, but nothing too major.

"Yea... but I can't help myself from worrying." I sighed and laid my head on the table. I sniffed again, not wanted Malfoy-or anyone else- to see snot running down my face.

"Ms. Potter, Are you feeling well? Would you like to go to the hospital wing?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"No, Professor, I'm fine." She continued on with her lesson.

Suddenly I felt a whirlwind of emotions. I felt scared, worried, angry, and lonely. I had a migraine which was just getting worse. I heard a very faint voice going Harry...Harry...Harry over and over again, taunting me. I felt the wind get knocked out of me, and all was dark.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

I woke up to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey getting some meds ready.

"Your awake." She stated.

"I noticed. What happened?"

"You fainted during your Astronomy class. Luckily Mr. Malfoy brought you up here." Malfoy brought me here? With his crutches?

"Is she awake? Hopeful!" I smiled at hearing my boyfriend's voice.

"Hope! You bloody had me for a second there!" Shouted Tori.

"We're so happy you're finally awake!" Gushed Jewel.

"Give Ms. Potter her space kids." Madam Pomfrey warned.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a few hours. We should be in History of Magic now." Replied Jewel.

"Look at you, skipping classes for me! I didn't think you had it in you Jewel." I joked. She stuck out her tongue in a very childlike manner.

"We're so glad you're feeling better." Spoke Jeremiah. He kissed my forehead, while Tori pretended to gag.

"Ms. Birch, Mr. and Ms. Slander, if you don't mind I would like to speak to Ms. Potter." It was Headmaster Dumbledore. I kissed Jeremiah and said goodbye to my friends.

"Well I believe you've already heard the news." I gulped down a sob and nodded.

"While you were out, another student went missing. Mr. Ronald Weasley. We believe whatever is happening is taking Harry and his closest friends and family." Which means...

"So if this 'incident' continues, You and Ms. Granger are probably our next two 'victims'"

"But-But How? I thought Hogwarts was one of the safest places there could be. How can my brother and his best friend just go missing without a trance? And how are we supposed to find them?" I couldn't control my tears.

"That's where you come in. Have you been feeling strange lately? As if your emotions were all over the place?"

"Y-Yes. That's exactly what I'm feeling."

"What emotions are you feeling?"

"I feel fear, anger, dread, confusion, and more. I also can hear a very faint voice in the back of my head."

"What is it saying?" I listened closely, it had changed.

"It used to repeat Harry's name, but now it says... family... friends... foes." I was confused.

"I see. Rest up. Meet me in my office after supper. Password is Bertie Bott. Try to control your emotions." He left, leaving me even more confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review!<strong>


	5. Twin Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine.

**Pairings:** DM/OC(HoP) HP/? OC(JB)/? RW/?

**Rating:** K+ I'm not a smutty writer but there is some romance and dirty humor ;)

**A/N:** Finnally got my school laptop! Which means I got school. So I can write faster but I have less time soooooooo... yea. Sorry for a short chapter 6. This chaper is also a bit short but not as short as chapter 6. Luv U guys :) ~Gem

**Awesome Beta of Awesomeness: _YukiKyo_**

**PLEASE REVIEW :-D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Harry's POV

I had been there for days.

Weeks maybe.

It was all the same.

Silent, Still, Dark.

I still couldn't move or speak.

The voice was still there.

Over and over again.

But it had changed.

"Friends...Family...Foes..."

Never ending.

Never beginning.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

I walked to Dumbledore's office after supper, like he requested. I had been in his office before, but never with this many people. He was there with six people. I recognised Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and the real Mad-Eye-Moody. The last person was a woman I had never seen before. She was tall and probably in her late thirties, with dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"Hope! It's so good to see you!" It was Mrs. Weasley, who looked like she hadn't slept for ages. I gave her a hug and turned toward my Godfather. While Sirius was Harry's Godfather, Remus was mine.

"Hope! How are you? Are you feeling better, we heard you fainted earlier."

I smiled,"I'm great, feeling much better. I just felt lightheaded and then i was out."

"Hope, is that boyfriend of yours treating you well?" Even if he wasn't my godfather, Sirius acted more like my father then Remus.

"Yes, Jeremiah is great." Sirius grumbled but was happy with the answer. He never approved of Harry and I dating "at this age" as he put it. Even though I knew from Remus that Sirius always had a girlfriend by his side.

"Well, Hope, I know this really isn't the time..." Started Remus who was interrupted by Tonks.

"We're engaged!" She squealed and showed me the ring.

"Way to go Mooney!" I was going to have a godmother!

"Yes, the wedding is probably going to be near the start of summer." replied Remus.

"Hope, would you like to be my Maid of honor?" shouted Tonks.

"Hell yes!" I shouted, not even noticing the look Sirius and Remus were giving me over swearing. We heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, If your little... whatever this is is over, we have a very serious problem on our hands." Spoke Mad-Eye. The whole room got quiet.

Then Jeremiah, Tori and Jewel walked in along with Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Neville and the twins. I walked over to them, and received a kiss on the cheek from Jeremiah. Sirius saw this, and walked over to where we were, slowly separating us.

"Well, as you've heard, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter have both gone missing. We believe that whatever is happening Is taking Harry and Hope's closest friends and family members. We need to protect you lot, as well as-" Mad-Eye interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Ms. Granger has also gone missing while in the processes of this meeting," I heard Mrs. Weasley sob loudly. Hermione, Harry and I were basically her kids from but another mother. Now that they were gone along with Ron, Ginny, the twins, and I were in grave danger. I couldn't stand to see her this sad.

"I have asked for Aurors to guard you four, as well as other students. Ms. Brooklyn Lawson will be Hope's personal guard and mentor." finished Dumbledore. Mentor? What did I need one for? Last time I checked I had top scores in most of my classes. I felt worried that I had failed somthing, like that potions essay I never really finished.

The mysterious lady, Ms. Lawson, stepped forward and calmly said,"Just call me Brooke." I smiled, I had a feeling that we we're gonna get along well.

"As for the rest of you, you'll be watched by unnamed Aurors officers. They won't be bodyguards, but will keep a close eye on you lot." Stated Mad-Eye.

"You are all excused, except for Hope." My fellow students left Dumbledore's office, and most of the adults used the floo network and exited the room using the fireplace, leaving me with Ms. Lawson and Dumbledore.

"Hope, remember what I'd asked you in the Hospital wing?" Of course I did. It was one of the many questions that were bugging me.

"Yes, Headmaster, But what do my feelings have to do with anything?" I asked. My head was woozy from fainting, and nothing seemed to make sense at the moment.

"It means everything, Hope." responded Brooke,"You and Harry are connected, by emotions, senses, even mind." My head spun. What was she talking about?

"I-I don't understand..."

"You see Hope, when you and Harry were born, you two had special powers." Spoke Dumbledore.

"What sort of powers?"

"They vary between the to two connected. From sharing thoughts and hearing, to tasting and seeing." Brooke stated. I still didn't understand.

"Every 20 something years, fraternal twins are born to a muggleborn and a pureblood couple. Those twins are gifted with powers of being able to connect with each other, mentally and physically."

"So what you're saying is that Harry and I are able to control the other?"

"Oh no, you can control their emotions, but you can't control their body."

"Ms. Lawson-"

"Brooke."

"Brooke. Are you... Like me? Do you have powers too?" She smiled.

"You betcha"

"Do you have a twin as well?" Her smile wobbled.

"I'd rather not talk about it..."She looked out the window, as if watching something. She had a sad, distant look on her face.

"O-Okay."

"Anyway, Its getting late. I'll walk you to your dorm." I nodded and we said goodbye to Dumbledore and we walked out of his office.

"So... you're a Slytherin and Harry's a Gryffindor? That's strange. Most twins are in the same house."

"Not always." I remembered that the Patil twins are in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry and I weren't the only separated twins in our year.

"Me and...My brother...We were both in Hufflepuff. We were called the Puff twins by those rotten Slytherins."

I suddenly felt defensive of my house,"They're not all bad. I mean, I'm a Slytherin."

"Yea, but you can agree that not all of you guys are the nicest." I couldn't argue with that.

"So... Brooke... What are you going to mentor me in exactly?"

"Mostly about controlling your powers and learning how to use them to your advantage." I smiled slyly. Maybe these powers could come in handy.

"But you should take these powers seriously. They may be the only way to save your brother and his friends. Looks like we're here. See you soon." She turned the hallway and left.

"Hope? Is that you?" I heard a voice behind me. It was just Malfoy on prefect duty.

"Yea it's just me."

"Are you feeling better? You were out cold." He sounded concerned.

"Yea... Thanks for taking me to the Hospital wing."

"No problem. It's the least I could do to thank you for taking me yesterday." He pointed to his leg,"I had to go there after Astronomy in the first place."

"Hey, you got your cast off! That was fast." Why do I get so flustered talking to him?

"Yea, they gave me a potion which fixed the bone after lunch."

"Cool. I should be heading to bed now." Heading to bed now? Could I sound stupider?

"Um... Just wondering... Why are you up so late?"

"Dumbledore called me to his office." He smirked, and I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"Is Hope Potter in trouble again?" He teased. I'd gotten in trouble a couple times being Tori's prank accomplice. I'd never been to Dumbledore's office for one, only McGonagal. We were pretty good, but not as good as Fred and George.

"No it's just..." What was I doing? I was not about to tell Draco bloody Malfoy about my newly discovered abilities!,"..about Harry."

"Oh... I...Uh...didn't mean..." He stammered.

"Goodnight Malfoy." I snapped, pissed he'd just assumed that I'd gotten in trouble.

"Hope, no wait I didn't-"

I didn't hear what else he said, I was already through the portrait hole. I crept into my dorm and slept, hoping would be better tomorrow.

End of Chapter 7


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine.

**A/N:** The second spell in this chapter is something I made up. It's based off of the Legilimency spell, but it's simpler and anyone can do it. Reverse spell is also mine.

**My Awesome Beta: _YukiKyo_**

* * *

><p>Three's a crowd<p>

Chapter 8

Hope's POV

I woke up the next morning fully rested- thank god. I looked around the room, noticing how quiet the room was. It was then I noticed I was alone. I thought the worst, that my friends had also been taken. Then I noticed the time. I had slept in. Shit.

I took the worlds fastest shower and brushed my messy hair as best as I could. It was down to my mid back these days, and i'd magically dyed the ends a teal color that I liked. I gave up and put my hair in a ponytail. I sped my way to the great hall, relaxing once I noticed that breakfast was still going on. I took my usual spot next to Tori at the Slytherin table.

"Hey, sorry for not waking you. You got back pretty late so we let you sleep in." said Tori, her mouth full of chewed up food.

"Its fine, we have a free period first." I replied, craning my neck to see if Harry and his friends were back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still gone, but the other three Weasleys were still there along with Neville. Jewel, Jeremiah, and that Luna girl were all at the Ravenclaw table. I sighed, happy that they were safe.

"Hope? You got a letter." spoke Tori. My barn owl, Erwin was sitting on my plate of food with a letter in his orange yellow beck. I ruffled his feathers and let him pick at my food while I read the letter.

_Hope,_

_Meet me by Dumbledore's office at the beginning your free period._

_B.W._

I knew we were starting soon, but this soon?

"Who's B.W.?" asked Pansy. She had been reading the letter off my shoulder.

"Um… It's Bethany White… We have a prefects thing." Bethany White was a 7th year Ravenclaw and also Head girl. Tori knew who Brooke is so she backed me up.

"They're fixing the night patrol schedules, right Hope?"

"Yea." Pansy bought the story, but still looked suspicious. I knew the Slytherin in her would try to figure out what we were doing, but I didn't think about it.

I gave Erwin some bacon and he flew off to the other owls. I had a small breakfast and walked with Tori to see Brooke. I filled her in on all the details, knowing I could trust her.

"So let me get this straight, You have the ability to see or hear what Harry is seeing or hearing at the moment?"

"That's what I believe."Tori let out a low whistle.

"That could be helpful sometimes... weird others times if you know what I mean."She grinned and I realized what she was talking about.

"That's gross Tori." I didn't need to see Harry or any of his friends... in the nude or even worse... Ick, the thought of it makes me grossed out.

"At least it's your brother and not some other boy, that would be awkward for you." My face flushed red. We walked around a corner to Dumbledore's office, where Ms. Lawson was chatting with... Sirius? Tori left to go mess around with some kids in our common room, leaving me with Brooke and Sirius who hadn't noticed me yet.

I cleared my throat and then two of them looked at me.

"Oh, hey Hope, how long have you been standing there?" Asked Sirius. Brooke blushed, as if they were talking about something I shouldn't hear.

"Not long. Not to sound rude Padfoot, but what are you doing here?"

He laughed,"What, I can't talk to my ex-girlfriend?" Ex-girlfriend?

Brooke noticed the look on my face and explained,"We were in the same year at Hogwarts. It was our fifth or fourth year, I can't remember which, and we went out, for like two weeks."

"It was more than two! Three tops." Sirius defended.

"No it was two, remember? You broke up with me for Julie Johnson."

"You remember her?"

Brooke scoffed,"Of course I do! I hated her for a good week."

Sirius chuckled,"Your brother hated me for month. Remember when he sent me that howler?" They both laughed and sighed.

"Well it was good seeing you both, but I gotta go! Padfoot out!" Brooke giggled and we both said goodbye to Sirius. He seemed happier than he had been for a while.

"So, let's get on with this. Follow me, don't ask questions please," Brooke started walking through the hallways, I followed behind her. I watched as she walked in front of a door three times while in full focus. She opened the door, to reveal a simple room.

"This, my dear Hope, is the Room of Requirement. It reveals the persons desires, as long as it's reasonable, and makes it so. For instance, I desire a room to teach you in, and for the room to be kept hidden to others."

Suddenly the room was made into a classroom, with a blackboard and a bookshelf filled to the brim with textbooks. A teacher's desk materialised along with a smaller desk and chair parallel to it.

"You try it now, think of something you desire."

I thought of what I truly desired, for Harry and our friends to be back. I wasn't surprised when they didn't show up. I felt stupid for believing it would be that easy. Then my stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten much cause of how late I had gotten to breakfast. I desired something to eat and a blueberry muffin and a small plate appeared on the smaller desk. I smiled and sat down at my desk, eating my muffin.

"So we will start with something a bit off topic. Our powers are a lot like Legilimency. Legilimency is the act of navigating one's mind. You are able to see the person's memories and thoughts and more. That's why we are sometimes called Legilimency Twins. While others have to practice it, we are born masters of it. So repeat after me, Legilimens,"

"Legilimens," I say.

"Good. Now use the spell on me."

"Legilimens." I point my wand at her. I suddenly am whisked off to a place, I recognize as one of Hogwart's courtyards. I notice a group of people my age in Hogwarts robes. None of them seem to notice me which means I must be watching a memory.

"Hey Prongs, have you meet my girlfriend?" A teenage boy with black walks up to another boy who looks a lot like Harry. A girl who must be Brooke is holding the first boy's hand. My mind adds the pieces together. The first boy must be Sirus and the second is…

"I have met her Sirius, she's been in our year since we were eleven." I watch as the fifteen year old version of my dad rolled his eyes.

"James! Sirius! Wait up!" A blonde boy runs up to the three. I recognize Remus instantly. He has the same dirty blonde hair and same tall structure,"Oh hey Brooke."

The group walked over to a tree where a boy with greasy black hair and a girl with red hair were talking.

"Hey Snivellus. You still haven't found out was conditioner is have you?" Said James. I put two and two together and realized that the two talking was Professor Snape and my mother, Lily Evans.

"Stop it James, It's not even funny." Snapped my mother.

"It's true Evans. There's enough grease in his hair to drown someone." said Sirius.

"Sirius!" said Brooke,"Quit it!"

Two boys walked up to the group of boys. One was Peter Pettigrew, I recognized him from a picture Sirius had showed me. The other had brown hair and Hufflepuff robes with a prefect badge.

"Brooke, what's going on?" said the boy with brown hair.

"It's nothing Blake, Sirius will stop. Right, Sirius?" Said Brooke. Sirius didn't reply.

James and Snape were having a heated argument. James pulled out his wand and did a spell that turned Snape upside-down, revealing his underwear. All the boys except for Snape and Blake laughed.

"James! Stop it right now!" My mom pulled out her wand. Snape, who was on his feet with his pants fixed grabbed her wand.

"I don't need your help, Mudblood." Snarled Snape. My mother took a few steps back, obviously startled. She turned and ran away.

"Lily!" My father ran after her. The rest of the marauders followed him, leaving Brooke, Blake, and Snape.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Blake grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"Llyn, I won't let you date him. He's bad news." Blake must be Brooke's twin brother she wouldn't talk about.

"What's wrong with him, is it cause he's not into dark arts like you?"

"How do you know-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Blake, you can't continue learning this stuff. It's gonna ruin you." He stomped off, obviously not wanting to take advice from his sister.

"Blake! Blake! You can't just ignore me forever! Blake!" The memory faded and I was back in the Room of Requirement.

Brooke seemed unfazed,"So that's a spell you can use on anyone, unless they've mastered Occlumency, which is basically the act of blocking one's mind from Legilimens. Before you leave there is another spell I would like you to try. This is a spell that is quite unknown and kept secret. It's basically a mind reading spell. With it you are able to hear someone's thoughts. The incantation is, Intraremens. If you want to use Intraremens on one person you say their name afterwards. Intraremens Hope!" She used the spell on me. Nothing happened.

"You think nothing happened, but you're wrong." Ok so maybe it work.

"_Emigromens_." Muttered Brooke,"That's the reversal spell, which stops the user from being able to use to read someone's mind. If you hear someone say Intraremens, which is highly unlikely, you can use Emigromens then their name to stop them. You try."

"_Intraremens_ Brooke," I muttered. I looked at Brooke. I could hear her talking, but her lips weren't moving.

_Can you hear me?_

"Yes, Yes I can."

_Brilliant._

"_Emigromens Hope_," she spoke out loud,"That's all for today, your next class starts soon." I thanked her and said goodbye.

"Hope, don't use these spells on others. The first one is bad news and the second one will be if it gets in the wrong hands."

"Ok, I won't."I half lied. I didn't want to do the memory spell, but it would be fun to mess with some people's thoughts. I muttered the spell after exiting the room, overwhelmed by all the talking. I walked past the charms classroom, hearing voices and thoughts.

"Hey, Hope! How's my favorite girlfriend!" I turned and saw Jeremiah standing behind me.

"I'm your only girlfriend!" I laughed.

_That's what you think _

"If I had more you'd still be my favorite." I wasn't sure I'd heard him right. That's what I think? I let the thought pass and kissed him on the cheek. I walked to my next class, double period Potions with Gryffindor. I muttered _Emigromens_ and sat in my seat, waiting for Tori to show. Halfway through the class she showed up, hair a mess and out of breath.

"Where've you been?" I asked. She slid into her seat and fixed her robes.

"Long story short, I was making sure Umbridge's life was Hell. Hey, how was your free period?" She asked.

"Weird. Apparently My parents hated each other, my mom was friends with Snape, and Sirius dated Brooke."

"Wait what?"

"I'll fill you in after class." I promised. She nodded and sat down. I noticed that she wasn't saying anything or fidgeting like usual, just staring out the window we sat by.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review!<strong>


	7. Mind Readers

**Chapter 9**

Hope's POV

After Potions I filled Tori in on the lesson, not mentioning the spells. She didn't notice, and just responded with,"Cool."

"What's up? You haven't been talking lately. Not like you. The Tori I know _loves_ to talk," I joked. She forced a laugh and just kept walking to Divitation. I had Muggle studies but the two classes were nearby.

"Oh its nothing." She said, but I knew something was up, She'd usually be joking around or asking me a million questions.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." We reached the Muggle studies room.

"It's… Just… Don't hang around my brother anymore." She stated simply and sped off.

"Tori!" I decided not to follow her since I was already late to class even though I really wanted to know what was up with her. I walked in and tried not to fall asleep from Professor Johnson's boring speech about Muggle cars.

* * *

><p>I went to dinner and sat with Jewel, remembering that I'd promise to sit with her. A couple of second year Ravenclaws moved away when I got near. I sat down as they got up and moved to the other side of the table.<p>

"All I did was sit down. Are Slytherins really that bad?" I joked. She laughed.

"They aren't scared of you just because you're Slytherin, It's cause you're a Slytherin _Prefect_. You're a nightmare to them!" She teased.

"What am I gonna do? Smirk at them?" I joked. We both laughed and started to eat.

"So, how's life?" She asked. I mentally punched myself for not telling her yet about… everything.

I couldn't tell her now, there were too many people near us, "Weird."

"How's the boyfriend?" She asked.

"How's your boyfriend?" Jewel had been dating a fifth year Ravenclaw named Tyler Benton for a couple weeks now.

"We're good, we're going to Hogsmeade together this weekend and you didn't answer my question" She looked at me oddly.

"Well… I'm going to Hogsmeade with Jeremiah." Things were weird at the moment honestly, because of what Tori had said and the things he had though….But I had bigger things to worry about, like my new abilities and missing brother and friends.

"Well, did he mention any parties?" She asked.

"No… there's a party?" I responded. I felt confused why Jerimiah hadn't told me about this, and a bit upset.

"Bethany White is throwing a party for the Ravenclaw prefects. We're allowed to bring someone as long as they are a third year and up."

"That's weird, he would've mentioned something like that"

"Well you can be my plus one."

"Really?"

"Totally! Ty is a prefect so he's already invited." She explained.

"Thanks! When is it?" I asked.

"It's next Friday after classes." She replied.

We talked and ate our food. I told her about everything that had happened while we walked to the Ravenclaw tower. We parted and I walked to the dungeons and tried out the mind reading spell again. I really liked knowing a secret spell, and I wanted to use it to my advantage.

"Intremens." I muttered. I realized what a bad idea that was, especially in a crowded hallway,"Entremens"

I walked into the Slytherin common room and muttered the spell again. There weren't many people in the room, just a couple fourth years and some boys in the corner. I looked at boys to see who they are, since it was dark. I quickly looked away, just Malfoy and he must've seen me staring at him because he walked up to the chair I was sitting in and sat in the one next to it.

I tried to hear his thoughts while working on my Potions homework. He was reading a book over his face, which apparently blocked the spell. I quietly muttered the counterspell and said the spell again, adding Draco at the end so it would only work on him. Still nothing. It was if he knew what I was doing and blocking his face with the book.

"Am I that interesting to look at Hope?" I looked up with shocked expression on my face. Shit, he'd noticed me. I tried to ignore him and work on my homework. Luckily he'd put the book down, which gave me a

"Are you still pissed over what I said yesterday?" Oh yea, the comment about my trips to Dumbledore's office. I continued to ignore him.

"I'm really sorry, I should've known." I looked at him straight in the eye. Was he apologizing? God, first he smiles then he apologizes? What happened over the summer.

"It's ok…" I said slowly. He'd moved the book out of his face and I was somehow able to read his thoughts.

_God if only she didn't hate me...then...then things could be different._

"What? How would they be different?" I thought, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"What?" He said.

_Shit, had I said that out loud?_

Wait did I say that out loud?

"Nothing." I said going back to my paper. I kept an eye on him, not sure what he was going to do next.

_Why is she looking at me like that? _

I stopped looking at him and moved over to another chair nearby. I watched from afar, still able to hear his thoughts from a distance.

_I wonder if the quidditch posters are getting people's attention for tryouts..._

I'd totally forgot about that! It was this Saturday and today was Friday! Wait… I hadn't put up any posters and the only other person who knew about the tryouts was him. I looked at the wall next to me. Sure enough there was a poster announcing Quidditch tryouts. It had a wizard pictures of the best moments we'd had recently. Me blocking a goal in second year, Flint cheating, someone else cheating, Malfoy catching the snitch in our third year, then him falling off his broom and me catching him…

I tore my eyes away and muttered the counterspell. I looked at Malfoy to see if it worked, and saw him staring at me, I stared back and we had a awkward staring contest. Then I blinked and looked back towards the poster. God when did he get so… attractive. I got up and took all my stuff to my dorm, trying not to think about the fact that I was just checking him out.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

Nothing had changed.

Only the voices.

I thought I heard a conversation going on in my mind.

The voices sorta sounded like… Hope? And Malfoy?

Earlier I saw some sort of memory.

I couldn't move, someone else was doing that for me.

It was as if I was viewing it from someone else's eyes.

I had recognized my parents and Sirius and Remus from a picture.

Peter Pettigrew, Snape and a set of brown haired twins.

I hear footsteps.

In the darkness I can see a man's silhouette.

Suddenly the man is my face, looking at me.

He looks like the brown haired boy from the memory.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

I tried to finish my homework as best as I could butI kept getting distracted so I decided to go to bed early. I had the whole day to do it tomorrow after tryouts.

I woke up to a icy cold splash of water in my face .

"What the HELL!" I screamed, drenched. I grimaced in anger and cursed under my breath.

"Wakey Wakey!" Grinned Tori,"Quidditch tryouts are today!" I grumbled and shoved my wet head underneath my pillow.

"C'mon! Tryouts start right after breakfast!" She was trying out to be a chaser since all the boys on the team except Malfoy had graduated or quit the team. I rolled out of bed and got ready to go. We had breakfast and made our way to the Quidditch pitch.

Malfoy joined us on the way to the field, arguing about who had the better broom. I ignored them, knowing I had the best out of the three of us. I had my Firebolt, Tori on her Clean Sweep and Draco had a Nimbus. Malfoy and I set up the field while Tori waited with the group of about 20 who wanted to tryout.

We had twelve people trying out for the Beater positions and ten for Chaser. A 4th year boy tried out first as a beater. He was good but not really all that good. A couple more people tried out then a pair of third year twins named Ethan and Emma Anderson asked to go at the same time.

The two had dark brown hair, almost the same color as Brooke's, with light blue eyes and flew with ease. The two reminded me so much of Harry and I in our third year, that my eyes started tearing up. I shook off the feeling and continued the tryouts.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

After the tryouts I had the list almost down. The Anderson Twins were amazing, probably securing two of the chaser spots. Tori was amazing like always, but I was torn between her and a fourth year boy named Carter West. The Beaters were gonna be 5th year Jackson Turret and 6th year Charlie McCartney. I was pretty satisfied with the team, and excited to have our first game in the coming month.

"Hey, Captain! Who's your favorite chaser?" Squealed Tori.

"I never said you're on the team yet. It's between you and West." I said. I'd wanted Tori on the team since forever but West was amazing as well. I didn't want the others to think I was favoring her, and I didn't want to split up the twins so I would have to ask Malfoy for his opinion. Great... I looked around the field and found him, talking to 4th year boy and Ethan by the changing rooms. Tori was now flying around the field, racing with Emma. The rest of the people who had tried out left soon after.

I knew the Hufflepuff team had their first practice after our tryouts, because they had tryouts a week ago. We still had a few more minutes so I joined Tori and Emma and we had a three way race. I somehow got second, even with the fastest broom. Emma got first and Tori got third.

I saw Cedric Diggory, captain of the Hufflepuff team, coming onto the field and the three of us dismounted and changed into our robes. We said goodbye to Emma and her brother and walked to the common room. Once we got to our empty dorm, I started my homework and Tori started drawing something. She was an amazing artist even if she never admitted it.

"Hey, did my brother mention any parties coming up?" asked Tori.

"No, as a matter of fact, Jewel did." I responded.

"Oh… Okay then." She went back to her drawing, furiously moving the quill across the paper.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just heard about a Ravenclaw party and I wanted to make sure you knew about it." She said quickly.

"Ok… I gotta go get a book from the library for muggle studies." Professor Johnson gave us an assignment to write a five page essay about cars. How much does one person need to know about cars?

"See ya."She muttered quietly. That was really weird, she'd usually jump at the opportunity to have something to do,even if it was as simple as going to the library.

I left the dorm and the common room and ran into Emma and it looked like she'd been crying. I wanted to ask her if she was ok, but she took one look at me and bolted in the other direction. I followed behind her, slowly watching as she went into a room, the room of requirement. I looked through the crack in the door, trying to see what was going on.

I could see Emma's shadow along with a older lady. I listened but I could only hear muffled noises.

"Emma….Its…..Ok….Aunt…."

"Thanks….Lynn…."

Llyn, Llyn, wasn't that what her brother called Brooke in her memory? And aunt?

"What are you doing?" I was startled and spun around to see who had found me. It was Jeremiah, I sighed in relief that it was him and not a teacher.

"Oh… I was looking… for your sister! Yea, I was looking for Tori and I thought I saw someone run into this room but since I didn't know what was behind the door I just looked in…." I rambled.

"Ok, is she in there?" He asked with a confused tone of voice.

"No, It's just an empty room." I could feel the sweat running down my neck. If he opened the door, Emma and the lady would be discovered! C'mon, empty room, empty room, empty roo-

"Mind if I take a look?" He asked. No, No, Focus Hope! Empty room, Empty roo-

Jeremiah opened the door and we both looked around. The lady and Emma had somehow disappeared and the room was gone of all the classroom stuff that was there a minute ago. I wiped my forehead behind Jeremiah's back as closed the door, satisfied with my answer.

We both walked over to the Great Hall, which was filling up with students for lunch. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and we went to our separate tables. I sat next to Tori who was having a conversation with a girl in our year named Jessica Smith who I recognized from tryouts. I looked around the table, finding Emma and her brother sitting next to each other. She laughed at something he said, again reminding me of Harry and I in our third year.

I turned back to my food, suddenly losing my appetite. I felt a pang of jealousy and loneliness. I joined in the conversation, not really listening or talking. Just being there.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review!**


	8. Party Pooper

Chapter 10

Hope's POV

It was already Monday and I still didn't know who was going to be our third chaser. I still needed to ask Malfoy what he thought and I had to put out the list today. My head throbbed from yesterday. Brooke had sent me another letter for a lesson. It had been fairly simple, just practicing focusing and trying to listen to Harry's side. It would be much easier if he wasn't, I dunno….probably unconscious? My head hurt like hell from a spell she used to make it "easier" for me. All it really did was make my vision dark and my head spin.

I walked to Double Charms, my last class of the day, and sat alone, since I usually sat with Harry. To my surprise, Malfoy slid into Harry's seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked questionably.

"Sitting down. What does it look like I'm doing?" He smirked.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I asked, unclear what he was doing.

"Cause I felt like it." I looked at where he usually sat, next to Blaise Zabini near the back. Zabini was there, looking quite pissed and sorta proud. Professor Flitwick still wasn't there yet, so most pairs just chatted. I looked at Malfoy who was studying something that was out the window. I cleared my throat which got his attention.

"Who do you think should be the third chaser, Tori or Carter?" I asked him calmly.

"Who are the other two?"

"The Anderson twins."

"They're pretty good." I rolled my eyes. Thanks Mr. Obvious.

"I think Slander would be a better fit, she's more experienced."

"Are you just saying that cause she's my best friend?"

"No, They're both really good. But I feel like she can work better with our mostly male team. I mean, Slander played on our boys only little league quidditch team. " I chuckled under my breath, remembering Tori telling me about that.

"She and her older brothers always got in fights when we played. Mostly because she could outfly them at 7 when they were t 8 and 9." Tori had another older brother, Christopher, who went to Durmstrang. I'd met him before when I visited over the summer, but didn't really know him.

"Is that so." I said quietly. I looked around the room where Tori sat with Pansy, who was saying something but Tori looked bored. I caught her eyes and she looked away. What's with her? Flitwick walked into the room and the class grew quiet.

"Sorry I'm late, now have you all done your homework?" Flitwick asked the class. I pulled out my essay and placed it on the table before reaching down for my textbook. I put my textbook on the table and noticed my essay was gone along with Malfoy.

I looked around the room, and saw him giving two parchments- mine and his own probably- to Flitwick. He walked back and sat down and listened to Flitwick talking about our O.W.L's that we were taking later in the year. I raised an eyebrow at him and he winked. I looked down

at my blank parchment and quill. I didn't look at him for the rest of class.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

Something had changed.

It was all back to normal.

But not.

I was back at Hogwarts playing quidditch with Hope and my friends.

Back to classes and having fun with my friends.

But it felt unreal.

As if it was all fake and I wasn't really there.

But I liked it.

It was better than darkness and whispers.

So I enjoyed it and didn't let the distance bother me.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

All during Charms I felt Malfoy's gaze on me. I didn't dare to look at him or acknowledge his existence. After class was finally over, I left without making it obvious and went to the private prefects bathroom. I muttered the password and prayed that no one would be there. It was empty so I put my hair in a sloppy bun and summoned a swimsuit just in case any guys or Myrtle came in. Harry told me about the time she helped him get the second clue open for the Triwizard tournament and was acting really creepy with him.

I sat down on the edge and put my feet in the bath. It was more like a giant hot tub that you could bathe in. I slipped in and sat down on concrete seats built into the side. I thought about everything that was on my mind. Harry's disappearance was first. I felt like it was my job to find him, and I was doing a lousy job letting boys and quidditch into my mind. I made a mental note to make sure to research what could have happened. I knew Voldemort had something to do with it, but if he wanted to kill Harry he would've done that by now and announced his victory.

My other problems at the moment were Tori and Malfoy. Something was up, I could tell from Tori's sudden moodiness. She's usually peppy and happy unless something was up with her family or worse. It worried me, she only got moody when something was really bothering her.

And then there was Malfoy who was, being oddly nice to me. I remembered the moment in third year when he awkwardly complimented me, almost as if he was trying to flirt with me. He started acting sorta strange after that, not super weird like these days, more like he couldn't insult me even if he wanted to. That never stopped me though, I could be pretty mean sometimes, almost as bad as him.

The thought popped into my head before I could stop it. Did Malfoy like me? I shook my head and splashed the water in anger. No, no, no it couldn't be true. He probably pitied me cause of Harry. Then again…

I swore in frustration. It was just pity. There was no way he could like me. I wasn't even that pretty, just average. A bit of lip gloss, my tangled but somewhat straight black hair with it's blue tips, my simple face, there was nothing amazing about me. Also I was Hope Potter his

freaking enemy's sister. I was just there to backup Harry during fights, never really going all one on one. We had some fights and said some pretty terrible things to each other, but nothing as bad as what he'd normally say to Harry or vise versa.

There were much prettier, smarter, less likely to be murdered girls in our year. Take Jewel for example, she had gorgeous caramel skin that glowed and dark brown hair that was usually put up in a sloppy bun or down straight. She was super smart, and looked amazing when she had he rglasses on. There was Tori, with her slick blonde and purple hair and her natural knack for looking amazing in anything she wore. Heck, there was Pansy and her weird obsession withhim.

Yea, there's really no way he'd like me. I hoped I was right.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

After drying off I went to the common room to post the Quidditch team. After thinking it through I'd decided to have To be the third chaser and Carter the back up. I went into the common room and wrote down the players and the backups for the positions. I also remembered that I needed to pick a co-captain. I wanted to pick Tori but I knew the better

choice was Malfoy.

I posted the list on the board along with the date for the first practice, which was this Saturday. Feeling satisfied I went to dinner which was just starting. I sat down with Jewel cause I felt like I hadn't been spending enough time with her. I sat down next to her in a empty spot where she was talking with some girls in our year.

"Hey, Jewel. Hi Lottie, Hi Alex." Lottie and Alex were Jewel's Ravenclaw friends. They were both nice but the three of us weren't really close.

"Hey Hope…" muttered Jewel. She looked away from my gaze along the others.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Nothing." She muttered. Alex looked at me with pity.

"Ok… so are you guys ready to be defeated by the new Slytherin quidditch team?" I spoke, changing the subject for my sake. Lottie was a Chaser for the Ravenclaw team, and co captain so this comment intrigued her.

"Are you kidding me! We got some amazing rookies this year."

"Who's on the team?"

"Well we still have Chang for seeker, some new beaters, a new chaser, and then there's me, so there's no way we can lose!" she squealed. She and I talked about quidditch while Jewel picked at her food and Alex listened.

After dinner I tried to find out what was wrong with Jewel, I kept asking her if she was ok and she kept replying with yes. It wasjust like what was going on with Tori. Something was going on, or they knew about something. I had to find out, my curiosity was driving me insane. I muttered instruments under my breath. I love wandless spells.

"Jewel? Are you sure you're alright. First Tori, now you, what's going on?" I demanded.

_God should I tell her?_

Yes, please tell me!

_It would break her heart..._

Just tell me!

_No, It's something Jeremiah has to do not me._

I swore in my mind. Why does everything have to be so complicated. I muttered the counter spell, arriving at the Slytherin common room. We said our goodbyes and she made her way to Ravenclaw Tower.

I walked in and tried to finish my homework in my room. I kept getting distracted so I gave up and went to bed early.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

Today was Friday, and it was almost time for the party. I'd managed to go through the week with my head held up high, even with all the stress I'd been feeling lately. Malfoy sat with me during Charms each class, and I just ignored him unless I absolutely had to talk to him. Tori and Jewel were still acting weird, and even with reading their minds, I had no clue what was going on.

I was getting ready with Jewel in her dorm room along with Tori, Lottie, Alex and Alex's fourth year sister, Angel. We were all in casual clothes trying to get ready. Tori had picked out a somewhat high denim miniskirt and ripped leggings and a baggy gray sweatshirt with a black skull and crossbones on it. Jewel was wearing a sundress that was blue with white polka dots and had gray tights on underneath. I was wearing a simple outfit with jeans and a shirt but Jewel had insisted she'd find the perfect thing for me to wear.

She pulled out a teal dress from her trunk and held it out to me. It was knee length and was made out of a really soft material. The top was sorta see through and had a silver heart made of out of plastic diamonds.

"Try it! It's a bit small for me so it might fit you," Jewel stated. I slipped into the bathroom and quickly changed. I stepped out and the others gasped.

"It's perfect!" gushed the other girls. I blushed and did a little twirl.

"Your boyfriend is gonna love it!" squealed Angel. The other girls suddenly got really quiet and they all stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." They all said at once. I groaned internally and decided not to ruin the night for any of us. I slipped on my shoes, which were black flats, and the six of us made our way to the common room.

Someone had made the room somewhat dark with flashing laser lights and colors flying all over the room. Part of the floor was made into a dance floor with a DJ booth in the corner, with a 7th year boy as the DJ. There was a buffet stand with party food and punch. I could tell by the way people were talking and walking that it was already spiked. Ravenclaws really did know how to party.

I was one of the few Slytherin's there, just me and some other prefects. I danced and talked

with my friends and I had some food but didn't dare touch the punch. Somebody had put a smoke spell in the room, making the dancefloor emit smoke around the dancers feet. It had a cool feel and tickled my bare legs.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, almost spilling my non spiked butterbeer.

"Hey." It was Malfoy.

"Hey." I said calmly.

"Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Ditto." I said.

"Didn't know Ravenclaws could throw a party like this." He moved a bit and I noticed the cup in his hand.

"The punch is spiked, by the way."

"I know, I'm only having a little. How about yourself?" He said, pointing at the cup my hand.

"Oh, It's just butterbeer. We need one Slytherin here that's sober." I said. He laughed, the other Slytherins at the party were all over the punch bowl. I wouldn't be surprised if they were drunk already.

"So, I saw that you picked Slander for the last position." He spoke. I took a sip of my butter

beer and nodded.

"I realized she was the better choice. She'd work better with the twins, having played quidditch with her brothers all her life." He nodded and took a big gulp of his drink.

"You look really pretty tonight by the way." He slurred a bit. I blushed and looked at my shoes. Suddenly I felt his arm around my waist and his face was right in front of mine. I flushed red and tried to get away, but he held on to me tighter. He was so close, I could smell his expensive cologne. He moved forward, whispering in my ear.

"Wanna head over to my place?"His warm breath tickled my ear. That drink must've been stronger than usual. I panicked and pushed him away. Insead he grabbed my arse, and out of my will, I slapped him in the face as hard as I could.

"Save the energy for the bed, babe." He slurred and reached forward again. I slapped the cup out of his hand, which spilled on the ground. I heard someone laughing, and someone said something about love potion in his drink. That mixed with firewhiskey, was code for trouble. I sped off in the opposite direction and ran into Jewel's dorm room. I didn't know if anyone was in it or anything, so I slammed the door and turned around.

What I didn't expect to see, was my boyfriend. Half naked and making out with another girl.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Please Review!<strong>


	9. Breaking up

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would have my own fanficion website. I am borrowing her characters. All the things that are not from the book are mine

**Awesome Beta of Awesomeness: _YukiKyo_**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Hope's POV

I gasped in shock as I realized what the two of them were about to do. Jeremiah looked up at me and pushed the girl off of him, as if she was crawling all over him. He looked at me with worry in his face as I just stared.

"No.. I-er Hope- Shit, It-It's not what it seems! We- I… she's drunk!" He shouted, buttoning up his shirt.

The girl who was now standing and was brushing herself off, not looking tipsy at all.

"What's going on Jerry?" She said. My eyes watered, I knew what was going on. I bolted out of the room, running into Malfoy on the way.

"Hope… Is that you…." He slurred. I ran past him towards the common room. I heard a noise and saw that he had fallen. Serves him right perverted bastard. I continued out of the room, ignoring my friends and ran to my dorm room. Pansy and Millie were in there, not having been invited to the party. They both looked up at me when I slammed the door.

"Hope? Something wrong?" Asked Pansy.

"I'm ok, never better." I lied. I tried to put on a cheerful face but they saw right through it.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying and your dress is ripped." Asked Millie. Sure enough, there was a big rip in the side. I lost it. I fell down on my bed in tears and the two calmed me down enough for me to explain.

"Oh, It's ok Hope. We all go through our fair share of stupid guys." Millie stated and Pansy nodded.

"Bu-but I liked him since first year, a-and he's T-Tori's brother, so, so-" I sobbed. They comforted me and tried to get my mind off of it. Before I knew it, I was sleeping calmly in my bed, for the first time in a while.

Hope's POV

The next morning I avoided all human beings and slept in. It was Saturday, so it didn't really matter if I slept in. When I woke up I noticed the room was empty. Breakfast was half over so I washed up and tried to make myself feel better. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my mascara had dried up on my face. I fixed my hair and pondered if I should go to breakfast or not. I decided not to and attempted to do my homework.

I'd just finished my Charms homework when Tori walked into the room. She sat down on her bed, which was the one next to mine.

"Hey."

"Hey." I croaked.

"So I heard about last night…"

"From where?"

"Well…. news travels fast around here." I groaned into my pillow. Great, now everyone's spreading rumors about me. She was quiet so I looked her in the eye. I could feel the pity and guilt emanating from her so I asked the million dollar question.

"Did you know?" I said, so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Yes." She said,"I saw him kissing her at our place near the end of summer. She's our neighbor, Audrey Lenner. Neither of them saw me through." My fists clenched. Audrey was Jewel's third roommate, and a fifth year like us.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snarled.

"I, I just couldn't. I knew how much you liked him and he really liked you, he did. I didn't want to be responsible for my brothers stupid mistake."

"Did anyone else know?" I whispered.

"Jewel and her friends caught them in the dorm hallway making out. The stupidest thing? Audrey didn't know he was still dating you, so he was technically cheating on both of you." She clenched her jaw and sat next to me. I could see that her eyes were watery, she never liked being put in these sort of situations.

"I'm really sorry." She said. I laid my head on her shoulder. I didn't want to be mad at my friends, It wasn't their faults, I would've done the same thing and kept quiet. I never liked seeing my friends upset because of me.

"I forgive you, I would been madder if you had told me. I'll just have to get over it. She's just a dumb blonde." I muttered.

Tori pretended to look scandalized,"We blondes aren't stupid, most of us anyways." I giggled and she smiled.

"So you wanna get ready for practice?" She stood up and started rummaging through her trunk.

"Practice?" I sniffed.

"Quidditch," she said.

"Oh yea." I muttered. I groaned, wanting to sleep some more and wallow in my self pity. But I couldn't so we got ready and then made our way to the field. We changed along with Emma, the only other female player. We got out on the field, where most of the guys were warming up.

We waited for another few minutes for all the guys to come out of the changing room. Tori whistled loudly and the guys flew over.

"Ok, so welcome to the first practice of the season! For most of you guys this is your first Slytherin Quidditch practice." It took me a minute to realize we were missing someone.

"So I'm Hope Potter, as you should know, Captain and Keeper for the team. And the other returning player-" I got interrupted by Malfoy himself riding his broom from the boy's changing room to our group. His hair was all messed up and his uniform was crooked. Not that I was staring at him, I just took notice.

"Sorry I'm late." He muttered. He ran a hand through his light blonde hair, making it even messyer. It almost looked like Harry's hair, except blonde, which made me look away.

"As I was saying, the other returning player is Draco Malfoy," I pointed in his direction and he waved, "Our seeker and co-captain." The last two words stumbled out before I could correct myself. He looked at me with a confused expression. I just shrugged and looked away.

"Any who, let's start out with some action. Fly two laps around the field, ready-set-go." I said, speeding off as soon as I said go. The rest of the group then followed behind, but with my head start I had a good couple feet on them.

I looked behind me to see if anybody was close. The others were far behind , the nearest person was Malfoy. I gritted my teeth and sped up a bit as I saw him gain on me. I wasn't on my Firebolt cause I only liked to use it in games. I was on my old broom, a Nimbus 2001. Harry and I had both received firebolts from Sirius in third year after his had gotten destroyed into a pile of woodchips. Mine was in pretty good shape, so I tried to use it often.

Malfoy had a better model, I could tell. He grew closer, almost catching up to me. He smirked and I sped up even more. My broom started to shake a bit, it wasn't supposed to be going this fast. I cursed under my breath as he passed me, I wasn't gonna let him win. I went even faster, my broom shaking, almost throwing me off. I gritted my teeth even more and got my broom under control. I grinned wildly after finishing the second lap before he did.

We both landed and I took off my keeper helmet which was keeping my hair under control.

"I'll beat you next time, Potter." Malfoy laughed.

"In your dreams." I giggled, buzzy from adrenaline. I playfully punched him in the shoulder, which made him laugh harder. I regained my cool and caught my breath. I awkwardly walked towards the other teammates, Malfoy shuffling behind me.

Hope's POV

After practice the others went to go change while Malfoy and I tried to get the field ready for whoever was having practice after us.

"So… co captain? When were you gonna tell me that?" I was looking for the snitch while he flew around me in circles.

"You're the seeker, why don't you find the snitch?" I asked, ignoring his question. He nodded and sped off in one direction. A few minutes later he came back, the snitch in his hand.

"Not bad. We might actually win again," I joked.

"All in a days work." He grinned, and I smiled shyly.

"Well, I gotta go meet my friends." I made a lame excuse to get away from him. I turned and started flying over to the changing room.

"Wait!" Malfoy shouted and flew to where I had just landed. He got off his broom, and stood directly in front of me, making us only a foot apart. When did he get so tall? I was probably shorter than him by at least half a foot. I took a step back, but he moved up to close the space between us. I felt a sense of deja vu and shivered.

"Listen...I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to say anything. Not that it's not true, I...uh...I should've had less to drink. I really made a fool out of myself. And I'm sorry." He stammered. I felt my face flush when he got even closer, and grabbed my right hand and held it in his between us. I stared at his face, I could sorta see the red outline from when I slapped him. Gosh I hope it didn't hurt that bad. I felt really bad, it wasn't his fault.

"It's...ok…It's not even a big deal, I'm not mad or anything" I mumbled, not really in control of myself at the moment.

"It's a big deal for me really but thanks," He let go of my hand and sped off to the other side of the pitch, towards the guy changing rooms. I stood there until I saw him go inside and flew into the girl's room, my face red and my hand still tingling with the feeling of his.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

I went to lunch by myself, sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Jewel. As soon as I sat down, Jewel, Lottie, and Alex apologized at least a hundred times and Lottie even stated that she'd hex Audrey's face off for me.

"Guys, can we just not talk about it." I grumbled into my food. They all nodded and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Speak of the devil," Muttered Alex.

"What do you want." Growled Jewel. Literally growled. I picked at my food, knowing who was behind me.

"To apologize. Hope, it wasn't what you think." I kept quiet and ate.

"She jumped on me! I swear, I wasn't doing anything!" He spoke.

"We saw you two in our room!" Snarled Alex. I whipped around and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I saw you two. Her shirt was off, so was yours. Did she do that too?" He took a step back and I stood up. I walked out of the great hall. As I passed the Slytherin table, Tori got up and walked with me. A couple people turned their heads in my direction. I almost gave them the finger, but I didn't.

Tori scowled I knew Jeremiah had followed us,"Go. Away. Now." She snarled at him.

"This doesn't concern you Ria. It's something I need to discuss with Hope." He blew his hair out of his face, something I used to find cute. Now it just messed his hair up.

"Well Hope happens to be my best friend. I can't believe you."She sighed.

"Victoria..."He grumbled.

"Don't call me that. I saw you guys. At home. It didn't seem like an accident." She spoke.

"When?" He said startled. She ignored him and he sighed,"Hope..."

"Even if it was a accident, it didn't seem like you were stopping her. It looked like you were enjoying it. Just tell me the truth." I snapped.

"Ok, ok, we were fooling around last night. But nothing more."

"I don't believe that." grumbled Tori.

"You want the real truth? I was planning on breaking up with you soon. You're really nice and pretty, but this isn't going anywhere. I changed my mind after hearing that your brother was gone." He shouted.

"Why even lie to me then?" I said, trying keep my emotions under control.

"Because I didn't want a big drama between us!" He exclaimed.

"You don't want any drama? We're through. You can go explore Audrey's mouth some more." I snapped. He turned around and stomped off.

"Are you ok?" Asked Tori.

"Yea. You?" I could feel my lip quivering, but I didn't cry.

"Never better. I'm so glad you guys aren't dating anymore." She said with a sigh of relief.

"The funny thing? So am I."

End of Chapter 11


	10. Third Mind

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in a while. This chapter is kinda random and I just needed to put these parts in and it somehow made this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_Hope,_

_Today come to the Transfiguration classroom for our lesson. Come ASAP._

_B.W._

I read Brooke's letter in the hallway by myself. It was the next morning, and my first day of being single since early fourth year. I didn't let that bother me though. I walked with my head held high on my way to Professor McGonagall's room, ready for the lesson. A few people turned and whispered to their friends when they saw me, but I could care less.

The hallway was empty so I slipped into the room. Brooke was sitting on the teacher's desk, sipping a drink, she smiled and motioned for me to sit down.

"I realized that the last lesson was sorta stupid, since 'your other side' isn't fully...stable." I was glad she said that instead of assuming he was dead.

"So from now on I'm gonna teach you how to use your powers, on someone else."

"I can do that?" I asked.

"Not exactly." She stirred her straw around her drink, making a swishing noise.

"Not exactly?" I repeated out of confusion.

"Well, its sorta complicated." She stood up, and stood over the table where I sat.

"Pick one person, and one person only. This person will be your temporary second mind. And make it count, I can't change this person for a while. And make it someone accessible, they have to join in the lessons as well."

"Uh…ok." I'll chose Jewel, cause I felt like I wasn't spending enough time with her and I did everything with Tori.

"Great. Now repeat that person's first and last name in your head." She pulled out her wand and pointed it to my forehead.

Jewel Birch. Jewel Birch. Jewel Birch. Jewel Birch. Jew-

Suddenly the door to the room opened and a boy walked in.

Draco Malfoy?

Brooke had apparently finished with the spell, and took a step back. Malfoy saw us and looked at us with confusion in his face.

"Llyn? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Brooke laughed,"Isn't it sorta obvious?" She pointed towards me.

"You mean Hope and Harry have the twin powers?" He replied, while walking over to us. He stood next to Brooke and

"Exactly." She ruffled his hair up and he stared at his shoes, his cheeks flushed red.

"Can someone fill me in please?" I asked, really confused at this point.

"You see, my grandmother, Isabel Malfoy-Lawson, and Drake's grandfather, are actually twins. She was disowned from the family for marrying a muggle, my Grandfather, Peter Lawson."

"So you guys are… Second cousins?

"First once removed or some sort. And don't call me that ridiculous nickname." He grumbled.

She grinned,"I think it's a great nickname. Better than Drakie, thats for sure." He turned even redder and I stifled a laugh.

"So, you should be off your way, Hope and I have to continue." Malfoy nodded and left quickly.

"Where were we?" She said.

"Did you finish the spell?" I asked.

"Yes, try and stay focused and look through your mind. Since the person will be your temporary mind, you're still able to look through Harry's side as well."

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind.

"If you want to see what the person was seeing, focus deeply and clear your mind. Then open your eyes"

I opened my eyes, expecting to see a classroom. Instead, I saw a hallway of Hogwarts. Jewel was apparently walking towards the...Slytherin common room? What? She walked by the bathroom and looked in a mirror. I gasped, I knew I screwed up big time.

Cause looking back in the mirror, wasn't Jewel. It was fucking Malfoy of course.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

The weird simulation kept going on.

I could feel myself fading.

But I still studied and played.

Everything was the same.

Except that sometimes I could hear people's voices.

Mostly Hope's friends and even Malfoy.

I sometimes saw stuff from other people's eyes.

It felt like someone was invading my mind.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

I started to breath quickly, before blacking out. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the Transfiguration room. Brooke was standing above me, and it was then I realized I was lying on the ground.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I tried to stand up and groaned. My head pounded and the room spun.

"First times are always like that." Her smiled wobbled when she saw the expression on my face,"What?"

"I messed up." I grumbled under my breath after getting up and brushing myself off. "It got the wrong person."

"Who?" She asked.

"Malfoy. It got fucking _Drake_ instead of my friend." I cursed. She cringed but let me off for swearing.

"I did heard you two don't like each other that much.". She smiled coyly, as if she knew something I didn't.

"What am I gonna do! I can't do lessons with him!" I pouted.

"You kinda have too. I can't change him, or remove him for a while. And you have to master your powers to find Harry." She put one hand on my shoulder and I frowned.

"Besides, it won't be that bad. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything." She grinned.

We were both quiet for a minute and a question popped into my head,"Can he...do what I can do to him on me?" I asked. She nodded.

"With proper training. He'll be able to for as long as you're connected. But since you're the original, you can sense him and block him out." I sighed and rested my head on the desk.

"You won't like this, but I think it would be good if you practice some more." I groaned but listened.

This time I didn't even have to close my eyes. There was just darkness and some weird noises in the room. I heard footsteps and suddenly the vision dissolved and I was back in the transfiguration room, on my feet this time.

"What did you see?" Brooke asked.

"It was weird. I didn't see anything, I just heard some weird whispering and footsteps, then it was gone." I muttered. Brooke wrote something down on a notebook that had appeared out of nowhere.

She looked up at me,"I believe you saw Harry's side, not Draco's. If we are correct, he and his friends are some sort of magical coma."

"How do you know? Did someone find them?" I asked.

"No, but there are signals of large dark magic coming somewhere in muggle London. If the Aurors are right, your brother and friends might be the cause of that. Try again, but focus on Draco's side and not Harry's."

I shut my eyes this time and focused on Malfoy. I thought of all the times over the years where we bickered, quidditch games in second year together, and class projects when we had to be partners. I remembered the party incident and him sitting next to me in Charms this week. I would never admit it to anyone, but I felt really touched that he sat next to me when he easily couldn't. I opened my eyes cautiously.

I saw through Malfoy's eyes what probably was a Slytherin boys room. It was a lot like my room, square with a canopy bed parallel to each wall. A trunk at the end of each bed, and a small desk on the other side with a chair for doing homework. The bed he was on was made and fairly clean. The other beds weren't made and there were clothes on the ground and beds. I could see and hear some other boys.

Malfoy moved and positioned himself so he could see the other boys, who were Theodore Nott and Blaise. He listened to them chat about-to my great pleasure-girls.

"Who do you think is the hottest girl in our year?" asked Blaise.

"Dunno. Audrey Lenner's pretty hot." responded Theo.

"Yea but she's a Ravenclaw. And she's dating Jeremiah Slander" replied Blaise. I gritted my teeth.

"She is? I thought Hope and him were going out." Asked Nott.

"Not anymore. They broke up yesterday. He was cheating on her with Lenner" Malfoy finally spoke.

"If it were my choice I'd stick with Hope. She's pretty hot. A pretty good fuck I'd bet." Theo replied. I made a mental note to avoid Theo for forever.

"Eh, there are hotter." Malfoy replied and blew his hair out of his-our?- eyes. I felt hurt, then wondered why I cared about his option on me. Blaise smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Yea, there's _Pansy_." teased Zambini. I could feel Malfoy rolling his eyes and Nott laughed.

"I'd rather shag Potter then her." Malfoy replied.

Blaise smirked even more,"Which one?" He asked.

"Either." replied Malfoy. The other boys laughed and I cringed at that really bad mental image. I shook my head, and suddenly was back in the classroom.

"Well?" asked Brooke.

"Well what?"

"You were in there longer than usual, and you brought yourself back. What did you see?" She asked.

"He's just talking with his friends." I muttered. God my head hurt. I rubbed my temples and I think she got the message.

"That's enough for now." I nodded and walked to my room. Halfway there, a surging pain shot through my forehead. I clutched my head and cursed in pain, causing quite a few people to stare.

"I thought her brother was the one with the scar." Said a younger boy. He and his friends laughed. I rubbed my temples and snarled at them.

"It's someone's time of the month." another one of the boys muttered. I wiped my head around to face them. I saw one of them cower in fear when I raised my wand. I changed my mind and put it back in my pocket. I clenched my teeth and screamed in my mind, the pain shooting through my head again, this time it hurt even more.

I backed away from the boys and I felt the room spin. And then it went dark.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

I woke up, covered in sweat. I was on the floor in a dark room. I pulled out my wand and muttered lumos. My wand had only a small amount of light and I had no idea where I was. I started walking around. I found a pathway and followed it to another room.

This room had four beds, all with people in them. I quietly walked up to one of the beds and gasped. It was Tori. Except her eyes were bright red and her skin was pale. She didn't respond so I checked her pulse. I heard a heartbeat and sighed in relief. I walked to the bed right next to it and saw Hermione. She looked like she was in the same condition as Tori, except her mouth was moving. It was almost as if she was talking, but no words were coming out.

I moved to the next bed and saw Ron, and the one next to him had Harry. My heart felt like it was stuck in my throat. They were also in similar states, except Harry's eyes were still green. They were also moving their mouths, except less.

I took a step back, trying to pull myself together. Then I looked closer at Harry. His forehead was red around his scar, like it always was when his scar hurt. I brushed my forehead, which was still throbbing from the pain.

I heard a noise and turned around. There was a middle aged man standing at the doorway I'd came in through. I knew I'd never met him before, but he seemed familiar. I pointed my wand at him and he backed up.

"You don't have to do anything. You could join me and your brother and friends will be safe, Hope" He proclaimed.

"Who are you?" I whispered,"And how do you know who I am?"

"You're Hope Potter of course. Twin sister of the famous Boy who lived. You're also one of the two Telepathy Twins." My breath hitched in my throat. Brooke never called it that.

"H-how do you know?" I rushed.

The man laughed,"You ask too many questions." He pulled out his wand and shouted,"_Crucio_!" I ducked and the spell missed me by a inch.

"Not bad. Try to block this!" He waved his wand and a pain shot through my arm. I screamed in pain, and saw blood dripping down my arm.

I raised my wand and muttered a stunning spell. The man was thrown into the wall behind him, and fell onto the ground. I didn't feel like seeing if he was dead or unconscious-probably the latter. I ran to room I'd started in, trying to find a way out. My arm hurt like hell, the spell had broken the bone and it felt like it'd been cut wide open. Once I got to the room, I was overcome with dizziness from the pain. I sat down, and tried to calm down.

I tried to use a healing charm on my arm, but it didn't work. Finally I used a basic spell which bandaged my arm up better. I wanted to stay here, but I felt compelled to look around. I took a deep breath and walked to the adjoining room. The man was gone, and the room was empty. I looked around, there was nothing except the faint glow of a candle which wasn't there before.

I heard footsteps and spun around to see the silhouette of a person. Pain shot through my body, worse than anything else today. I screamed and collapsed to the ground, and blacked out for the second time today.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review!<strong>


	11. Friends?

**A/N: **Whoa its an update! Sorry for nothing in the past few months, I will try to be faster with these updates! Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it, to those who don't, happy existing day!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

I woke up drenched in a cold sweat. I was on a bed in small-secluded area with curtains surrounding it. I groaned as I sat up, trying to figure out where I was. Madame Pomfrey opened the curtain and walked through. That answered my question. I was in Hogwart's Infirmary.

"You're awake. Here, take this for your head." She handed me a small potion for headaches and I drank it in one gulp.

"How...Why...Are Harry and the other's back? Are they safe?" I gasped, still startled from what had just happened. I rubbed my forehead and Madam Pomfrey just shook her head sadly.

"You sound exactly like your brother. Whenever he wakes up here, all questions. And no, honey, they're still missing." She took the empty container and set it down on the bedside table.

"How did I get here? What happened?" I muttered, trying to adjust to my surroundings. Did i just appear here? How did I get here from wherever that place was?

"You passed out in front of some second years who reported it and I brought you here on a stretcher as soon as it happened. You've been out for good hour."

"But...But… I saw them. I was there. And m-my arm! Some guy used a spell on me and this happened," I showed my left arm, which had surprisingly healed, except for a thin scar that went from my elbow and ended an inch below my shoulder.

"That wasn't there before…" She mumbled. She abruptly turned and marched out of the infirmary. I stayed put, not knowing what to do. I rubbed my new scar back and forth, trying to make out what I'd seen. I knew it wasn't a dream and my scar was proof. But Madam Pomfrey had said I had been here the whole time.

A few minutes later she returned along with Brooke. Pomfrey left us to go fix up some medicine for a first year that been tricked by Peeves and now had a full body rash.

"Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out." Brooke demanded. I told her what had happened to every little detail.

"There were four students there?" She asked.

I gulped, "Yea, the fourth was one of my best friends, Victoria Slander. I was looking at them when a man appeared and told me that I could go with him and my friends and brother would be safe.

"What did the man look like?" She asked abruptly.

"I couldn't quite tell, but I saw dark brown hair he seemed strangely familiar. He said I was a Telepathy Twin. Is that the proper name?" I responded. Brooke froze and I waited for her response.

"I should let you rest." She muttered. She turned and started to leave.

"Wait! You didn't even answer my question! I didn't finish telling you what happened!" I shouted. It was too late, she was already out the door.

I sighed and flopped down on the bed. I reached for my wand and twirled it around, not knowing what to do now. I wanted someone to talk to and blurt out all my thoughts to.

"Potterett." I heard a voice say. I sat up and turned to the right, I knew only one person who called me that.

"What are you doing here Malfoy. And I told you to stop calling me that in second year." I grumbled. He was standing in the curtain opening with his arms crossed.

He shrugged, "Eh, It always feels weird to call you Potter. And it's the infirmary, I have a right to be here."

"Yea, but why are you here. In my personal space." I snarled. I wanted someone to talk to but not him of all people.

He shrugged again, "My head started to hurt really bad so I came here. I saw Brooke leave, so I wanted to check out what was going on." I sighed, I should've known he would've felt it too. I had to tell him.

I sighed, "There's something I've got to tell you." I sat up on the bed, with my feet hanging over the side. He walked over and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Spill." He said curiously.

"Well, you know about the twin powers right?" I started to which he nodded.

"Brooke's trying to help me master them and I can't really do without Harry. And I may be the only way to find him." He nodded slowly.

"So she used a spell on me which allows a third person to be able to...enter our minds." I cringed at my terrible wording.

"So how does this involve me?" He frowned.

"I'm getting there. Well I was going to have the person be Jewel. But during the spell, you came and interrupted my focus so…." I fidgeted and waited for his answer.

"So...the spell picked up me...instead of her?" He said slowly. I nodded and he stared at the wall. I could feel his confusion and the look on his face told me it was

"Can you see through my eyes and read my mind?" He asked. I shrugged. He didn't say anything for a moment. He just stared at the wall behind me. I looked at him, confused, and he looked at me.

"Do it. Read my mind." He asked. I sighed and stared at him concentrating hard in order to read his mind.

"_Is this working? Hope? Potterett?_"

"Don't." I snarled.

"Sorry, "He grinned, "_So you really can read my mind._"

"_I actually didn't know I could. Brooke hasn't taught be how to read someone's mind without a spell_."

"Spell? You know a mind reading spell?" Opps.

"_Uhh.. never mind_."

"_Can I read your mind?_"

"_What are you doing right now?_"

"_I mean without you_,"

"You can, but if you do I will hurt you where it hurts." I said out loud. He held his hands up and smirked.

"_If you can't tell if i'm reading it, then how will you find out_?" I glared at him.

"_Hey, you can do the same to me. I bet you already have_."

"_Looking through people's eyes is easier._" The thought popped into my head before I remembered we were also communicating via thoughts.

"Have you looked through my eyes?" He said out loud, sounding worried.

"No." I lied. That conversation from earlier was something I do not want to discuss.

"Then how did you know I got the powers instead of Birch?" He said

"I...uh… after the spell finished it automatically made me see from your eyes. Yea. You were just walking to the common room, that's all." I said quickly.

"Listen...Hope… we can't be like this." He muttered. He sat down next to me on the side of the bed.

"What?" I scooted away so there was some space between us.

"I know we've never been the closest of friends, and you have reasons to not like me. But if we're gonna lead the quidditch team together and be prefects and…experience things together, we're gonna have to start over." I said nothing, trying to sort out what he was trying to say.

"Here, we can start over right now. Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy." He said and extended his hand out to me.

"Hope Potter." I said wearily and shook his hand.

"One of the famous Potter twins," He said and raised his eyebrows in fake shock.

"No way. I am?" I said sarcastically.

"C'mon you gotta at least pretend to take this seriously." He said.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Ok, you got me there. Can you give me a chance?" He asked.

"Fine, Hi I'm Hope Potter. I go by Hope and only Hope, unless I like you." I 'introduced' myself.

"Ok, Potterett." He said.

"I just said-" I started.

"I'm assuming you like me at this point. Right? A bit?"

"You're not half bad Malfoy." I said.

"What?"

"You're not half bad."

"Say that again?"

"You're not half bad." I said again, raising my voice a bit.

"Say it in my good ear?"

"Never mind, you're still a git." I smiled.

"And I intend to be." He said proudly. I laughed when I realized, I was having a genuine conversation with Draco Malfoy.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," We were both quiet for a moment.

"We have practice today." He said.

"Really? What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost noon." He replied.

"Its still Sunday right?"

"Yea." He nodded. I'd only been out for a few hours. It felt longer, as if it had been a few days.

"Are you going?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're in the infirmary for a reason." He said.

"No I'm fine." I started to sit up and rubbed my left arm.

"Why are you in the infirmary in the first place?"

"I'll tell you later." I muttered. I stood up and fixed my uniform and was about to walk out when he grabbed my arm.

"Can you explain this?" He rolled up his left sleeve and I gasped. On his arm was a long thin scar, almost identical to mine.

"I…I…don't know…" I said, in shock. He must've seen me rubbing my arm not a second ago, so he grabbed my left arm and pushed my sleeve up, revealing my matching scar.

"What happened?" He asked sounding sort of worried. I told him the whole story. He didn't say a word till after I was done, and I felt a bit greater having told a friend. Granted, Malfoy wasn't really my friend, more a… classmate I guess. Not really enemies anymore but not friends or anything.

After I finished he stared at his arm for a minute and just looked up into my eyes, "I was there…" He said.

"What do you mean?" I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"I came here cause my head hurt really bad, and I must've fallen asleep or something. But I was there. I saw that guy attack you and I felt my arm get cut open, but I didn't have any physical damage. I thought it was some weird dream. A short while after you stunned him and ran somewhere else he got up. I tried to attack him, but I didn't have a wand and he must've had twice my strength. I went for a punch, but before I knew it, I was back here." He finished.

"I did-didn't see you…I'm so sorry." I felt ashamed, we'd barely shared a mind for a day but I've already put him through so much.

"It wasn't your fault. It was worse on you, not me." He replied. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I tried to get a grip on myself.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Yea… just these past few days have been…strange." I sniffed

"That's mostly my fault, sorry. It's just that we're fifth years now and I'm trying to act more grown up. Stop calling Granger a mudblood or Weasley a blood traitor or anything. I was even going to apologize to your brother but…" He admitted.

"It's ok." I said quietly. He was different. I should be making more of an effort to be nice.

"Well we should get to practice now. See you there?" He got up and made his way to the entrance.

"See you." I muttered. He nodded and left me to try to take in that entire conversation. I sighed and flopped on my bed. I still had half an hour; I had time to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Hope's POV<p>

I woke up almost regretting my choice to take a nap. Practice must've started already, and here was I, sleeping. I was about to make a mad dash to the quidditch field, when I saw a clock in my small curtain area that I must've not seen before. 12:20 pm. I still had a good ten minutes.

I walked to quidditch field from the infirmary, feeling better then I was this morning. Talking to Malfoy made me feel calmer, but I didn't really know why. I think it was because one of my biggest problems at the moment was him. He didn't want to keep having arguments like when we were younger. We were older now and we had to grow up.

I started to worry that I was still going to be late for practice, so I started to walk a bit faster. I turned a corner too quickly and ran into another person. Just my luck. I groaned when I realized I was on top of the person and they were sprawled across the ground. I opened my eyes and recognized Theodore Nott.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I muttered. I shuffled up and helped him up.

"Nah it's fine. Not every day I get run over by a pretty girl," He smiled. I remembered what he'd said just earlier today and I felt myself blushing.

"I'm just heading to practice," I started walking away from this weird encounter. To my surprise he just followed me.

"I was on my way to watch you guys practice. Mind if I walk with you?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't mind," I shrugged and continued walking. I'd never really had a full on conversation with Theo, or any Slytherin boy for the matter. But that's just cause they were always on Malfoy's side. If I can have a real conversation with Malfoy and attempt to become friends with him, I can talk to Theo as well.

"So, how's the team? Ready to kick ass after a year off?" He smiled.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"You guess? You should be more confident, you're the captain."

"It's just that we basically have a brand new team, other then Malfoy and I. I feel like we aren't quite ready." I explained.

"Well you guys better win, I bet Blaise ten gallons over your match versus Hufflepuff."

"Tell Blaise thanks for having so much confidence in us." I muttered.

"I will, while shaking the bag of gallons in his face." He joked. I laughed and he smiled.

"You have a nice laugh." He said.

"Uh thanks…" I said, unsure what to say next. Luckily for me, he started talking about Quidditch again and we talked about it all the way to the field.

"Well here we are. Thanks for coming to watch us." We arrived at the girl's locker room door.

"My pleasure." He said, with a nod of his head. He walked towards the field entrance and I just watched him walk away. He turned around and caught me looking at him and winked. I rushed into the locker room and tried not to look at Emma who was probably wondering why my face was bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review!<strong>


	12. Hermione Style

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Super, super sorry I haven't updated in so long! Last time I updated it was Thanksgiving now its almost March. Glah. Hope this long chapter is worth the wait!

Also: You might've noticed the name change, instead of **_Three's A Crowd_**, it's _**Forgive & Forget**_. I've totally changed my idea for the story, and I felt like the tittle didn't fit with it. So yea! Enjoy!

**3-16-15: **I've been trying to fix up the story, first by getting rid of unnecessary chapters. I want this to make sense eventually, so I took out the chapters from 3rd year. Also, expect more time skips. While writing I realized this story has squished into a week. Will be fixing.

Chapter isnt beta checked, so it might be full of errors. Oh well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

I grabbed my broom and walked out of the locker room by myself, Emma had already made it outside and was now talking with her brother. I looked around the field for Tori, wondering if I had been wrong. It was in vain though; she was nowhere to be seen.

Crap, I never told Carter that he had to go to practice in her place. I took a double take of the field and saw Malfoy talking to him. I had a sigh of relief while I flew over to them.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." I said. I lowered a bit so I was at their eye level.

"No problem, Captain Potter" Carter replied. I looked at Malfoy and thanked him in my head. I couldn't tell if he heard me or not so I just nodded. He didn't say anything or nod, so I tried reading his mind. It was actually quite easy to do, I just had to stare in his eyes and empty my mind like I did earlier.

"_I realized that Slander wasn't here so I got Carter before I got here._" He explained.

"_Thank you. Really. I was going to get him but I totally forgot_." I thanked him sincerely.

"_All in a day's work, Captain Potter."_ He saluted and grinned and I retained myself from grinning as well.

"Hello? Are you guys ok?" shouted Carter. I blushed and remembered that he was there. It must've looked like we were just staring at each other.

"We were having a staring contest. You blinked first," Malfoy said smugly. I looked at him strangely, wondering what the heck he was doing.

"We're trying a new thing out, mid flight staring contests. You just make eye contact with a player on the other team and you don't blink. It's supposed to distract," He explained casually, as if he'd planned this word for word, "I usually win against Hope," He added.

"No you don't," I exclaimed. I had no idea what he was doing, but I never lose to Malfoy.

"Fine, fine." He held his arms up in defeat. Carter just looked at the two of us and probably thought we were losing it.

I cleared my throat, "C'mon, let's join the others and start practice," Carter sped off while Malfoy and I flew slower behind him.

"What the heck? Who comes up with something like that?" I asked.

He shrugged, which wasn't very safe in mid air, "What else do I say? Oh it's fine, we're just reading each other's thoughts and having a telepathic conversation. No biggie." He joked. He was taking this surprisingly well, even though I had expected him not to.

"All right, but I totally would've won." I defended.

"I never lose against anyone, especially Potters," He said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes. There was the Malfoy I knew.

"Whatever you say, ferret," I landed where the rest of the team was standing before he could reply.

"Let's get this practice started, shall we," I announced. I was about to continue when Charlie McCartney raised his hand.

"This isn't a classroom McCartney, you don't need to raise your hand." Malfoy stated. A few of the other boys snickered, but Charlie didn't seem fazed.

"Where is Victoria? Her brother wanted me to ask her something for him," He said. I tried to say something, but the only thing that came to my mind was earlier today when I saw Tori and the others. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was beat by Malfoy.

"That's none of your business McCartney." He snapped. Charlie paled a bit and took a step back. He might be the oldest person on the team, being a sixth year, but I could tell he was more than a bit afraid of Malfoy.

"Two laps around the field. Ready set go," I said, trying to change the topic. I sped off and the rest of the team followed. Unlike yesterday, Malfoy wasn't too close behind me so I maintained the lead the whole two laps.

I finished the laps and waited for everyone else on the ground. I didn't have a big head start before everyone else but I had a pretty quick broom. Not as fast as my firebolt, of course, but my nimbus 2000 was much faster then most of Hogwarts brooms, clean sweeps, that most of the team used.

I was pretty sure that they all had better brooms, but for some reason everyone used clean sweeps other than the kids in my year. I had my own two brooms, Malfoy had a nimbus 2001 and I knew Tori used that model as well. And I was pretty sure Jackson also had a 2000 like I did. Even though I hadn't seen him behind me, Malfoy finished a few seconds after I and landed right next to me.

"You wanna take half the team, and I take the other half?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll take the chasers and do some goal practice." I pointed to the nearby goal posts.

"I'll practice with the beaters then," He nodded.

"Okay. Just...practice fair. This is our team now, and we don't need to play dirty," I muttered.

"Aw, you're no fun." He pouted.

"I'm serious. I don't want to continue the cheating Slytherin routine." I crossed my arms and looked as serious as I could. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it as the rest of the team joined us. He flew over and grabbed the box that held the bats and the balls.

"Ok, Beaters go with Malfoy, chasers with me by the goal posts." I shouted. Malfoy returned and handed me the box. I opened the box and handed the beater bats to Charlie and Jackson.

I grabbed the quaffle and put the box down, "Chasers, follow me," I flew over to the goal posts with Emma, Ethan, and Carter behind me.

It felt strange flying with the quaffle in my arms. I threw it over to Emma, who caught it easily. I had my keeper gear on, so I took my usual position in front of the goal posts.

"Ok, I know you guys can score, but can you score on me?" I grinned.

"Easily," bragged Ethan.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

"Uh..." he thought for a second.

"My brother is no challenge compared to me," bragged Emma. The two of them began to argue while Carter and I watched.

"Since you guys are wasting our precious time, why doesn't Carter have a go?" I decided. Emma threw the quaffle to Carter who caught it with shaky arms.

He hovered for a moment before backing up.

"Could you two move?" He asked his fellow chasers who weren't in his way whatsoever.

"Uh…sure." Emma replied. The twins flew to the other side, behind the posts and just out of my view.

With a nervous look on his face, he flew forward to the goal and threw the quaffle. I got ready to block it but it missed all three of the goals entirely, the quaffle flying way over my head and right into Ethan's arms.

"Oops," Carter grumbled.

"I guess it's my turn then," Ethan volunteered. He flew over to where Carter started and without any warning, he flew over and threw the quaffle in the goal towards my left.

"Ten points for Slytherin!" He shouted, "Piece of cake,"

"Hey, I wasn't paying attention," I defended.

"That's what they all say," He flew over to his sister who had gotten the quaffle. She flew over and I took my position.

She took a deep breath and flew over to the goals. Once she got close enough she threw the quaffle towards the center goal. I was ready this time, and blocked the quaffle with my head, something I did a lot.

"Told you Em!" shouted Ethan. Emma glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"Could I try again?" She asked. I nodded. She quickly grabbed the quaffle and tried again, this time scoring.

"Yay!" She grinned. She flew over to her brother and stuck her tongue out at her brother. She gave the quaffle to Carter and he slowly flew over. He chucked the quaffle towards the goal, but it hit one of the sides, missing it again.

"Nice try Carter," I said, "Wanna go again?" He grunted and swooped down to grab the quaffle.

After a few-more like 10-tries, Carter had made a grand whopping total of 0 goals. The Anderson twins watched and took their turns, but they were doing very well. I didn't even need to block his shots, most just missed the goals completely. You could just feel the anger radiating off Carter.

After Ethan missed a goal, Carter flew up again and took the quaffle for what must've been the millionth time. He stared at the goals for while before throwing as if he was waiting for it to do something. He threw it as hard as he could, way over our heads. He groaned and flew back to where the twins were.

"Where'd it go?" Emma muttered, trying to find it on the ground.

"I'll go find it," I spoke, and dove down to retrieve the quaffle. Harry might've been the better seeker, but I had much better eyesight. I spotted it in a viewing stand that seemed fairly empty. I flew over and landed in it, and looked for the quaffle. I was sure I had seen it in here.

"Looking for this?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Theodore again, with the quaffle in his arms

"Yes! Could I have that back?" I asked.

"Maybe," He smirked.

"No seriously, I need that right now," I said, getting impatient already, "Please?"

"Only for one thing." He raised an eyebrow and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"What is it? Make it quick," I was getting annoyed and wondered why I couldn't just snatch it from him. I tried to grab it, but failed.

"Not so fast. I'll give it to you…for a kiss," He muttered the last part, making it almost inaudible.

"Excuse me?" I took a step back and realized he was being serious.

"You do know what a kiss is right?" He crossed his arms. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the viewing stand was empty other than Nott.

I sighed and stood on my tiptoes, lightly pecking him on the cheek, "Happy now?"

"On the lips," He smirked.

"No way. Now gimme the quaffle." I tried to reach up and grab it. I cursed under my breath that I didn't have my wand.

"Shortie," He muttered. That's I remembered the reason why I never talked to my male housemates. They were annoying and also somewhat perverted. Exhibit A, Theo Nott.

"I am _not _short. You're like 6 feet tall!" I defended. Hey, I was 5'5'', that doesn't mean I'm short.

"5'11'" He corrected.

"Big difference." I continued trying to reach it, but he was too tall.

"I will hex your face off when I can," I threatened.

"Not if you can't reach my face," He smiled. I frowned and got an idea.

"Ok, bend down," I said sweetly. He arched his head down a bit, but still held the quaffle out of my reach.

"Close your eyes," I muttered. Was he actually gullible enough to fall for this? The answer was yes, and he proceeded to close his eyes and I took a deep breath.

And punched him right in the nose, Hermione style.

"What the…" He shouted, grabbing his-probably broken-nose. I shook my hand and smiled triumphantly. He dropped the quaffle, which I grabbed and got back on my broom.

"You could've just said no…" He muttered. I _had_ said no. Is

"Well, this is my way of saying no," I shrugged.

He sighed, "I'm sorry for making you kiss me." He apologized, even though I never asked for an apology.

"Sorry for punching you," I said, not sorry at all.

"Hey, would you like to go to Hogsmeade sometime?" He said quickly.

"What?" Had I heard him right? I'm pretty sure that most guys don't ask a girl who just punched them in the face out on a date.

"Never mind," He said quickly. I was about to go back to practice again when he started talking again.

"Hey wait, I was watching you guys practice…and I-uh play chaser…And I know you don't, and Draco sucks at it. And Slander's...So if you ever need help" He shrugged. Wait, how did he know about Tori being gone? Or did he just assume since Carter was practicing with us.

"I don't need anyone's help," I snapped.

"If you ever do, I'm here," He looked like he didn't believe me but he let go of my arm.

"Whatever," I flew off and joined the chasers where I'd left them.

"I-er got the quaffle," I muttered.

"What took you so long?" asked Carter.

"It was up there, and I ran into a bit of trouble," I pointed to the viewing area, and prayed that they didn't see the part when I kissed Nott on the cheek. I hoped they saw the part when I punched him in the face. I took a quick glance and he was nowhere to see.

"Anyway, lets get back to practice," I spoke, and the 4 of us resumed goal practice.

* * *

><p>After practice I took a quick shower and changed, feeling better than I had earlier today. It had been a very long day, but it was only 4pm to my disbelief. I had realized now that I kinda left the Hospital wing with out telling Madame Pomfrey, but I could deal with that later.<p>

I'd missed lunch while being knocked out, but I somehow didn't feel hungry. I should've gone to my room and do homework but instead I stayed near the locker room, waiting for the Ravenclaw team. On Sundays Ravenclaw had practice only short while after Slytherin did. And I knew Jewel would be there, with Tyler or Lottie.

There was a feeling in my gut that was probably guilt. I probably shouldn't have punched Nott, and I sort of regretted it. My hand was sore and bruising a bit. I might've broken his nose, which was kind of dumb. I felt bad but I didn't know why. He was a git, making me _kiss_ him to get the quaffle back. And I did kiss him, on the cheek. That counts! Right?

I knew I overreacted a bit, but what could I do? I've had one real conversation with that guy-and it was today-and here he is, asking me to kiss him. Why? It's not my fault; any reasonable girl would've done the same. Right? Maybe a Gryffindor, but probably not a Slytherin. Especially me, of all Slytherins. Most Slytherin's would've been more cunning and been more sneaky. Sometimes I feel like the hat made a mistake with putting me in Slytherin.

I know that being in a certain house didn't mean you had all the traits, just most of them. And some of the stereotypes about a house aren't true. Like all Slytherins are _not_ evil. We're not even that bad really. And Ravenclaws aren't big book nerds. For instance, Alex was in Ravenclaw but I knew she hated to read. Jewel was one of the smartest people I know, but she was not one of those smart people who never had any fun.

Dear Lord, I had so much to tell her. I hadn't had a real conversation with Jewel since I sat with her at breakfast and Jeremiah had interrupted us. That felt like ages ago, but in reality it was only a few days ago. Actually…that was yesterday. I really needed to take a week long break.

"Hope!" Speaking of Jewel, there she was now. She was with her boyfriend, who was my Ravenclaw counterpart on their quidditch team.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey you! How was practice?" Jewel grinned.

"It was great," I muttered, "Could I talk to you for a minute?" I gave her a look that said _alone_. She got the hint and nodded.

"Of course you can, Tyler has to go to practice any way. Right Tyler?" She nudged the silent Ravenclaw in the arm.

"Yea, see you," He winced, and gave a Jewel a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'll come watch as soon as we're done!" She shouted to him as he turned the corner to the boy's locker room entrance.

"C'mon let's go to my room," She spoke, and pulled me towards the nearby Ravenclaw tower.

"Are you sure? We could always go to mine," I did not want to go anywhere where I could see my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend making out.

"Pansy and Millicent might be there," She had a good point, and the two of them liked Jewel as much as any typical Slytherin likes muggleborns. Jewel didn't like the two of them either, for reasons she would not name.

"You're right," I agreed. I had a lot on my mind and I honestly didn't have time to care, "Let's go," We arrived at the Ravenclaw tower a moment later and slipped inside Jewels room. It was empty-to my delight-Lottie at practice and Alex probably watching them. Audrey was nowhere to be found, which was great. I lied down on Jewels bed and she sat on the one next to it.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Well…" I sighed and told her everything. Not everything, but everything that she needed to know and mostly stuff I wanted to talk about. The great thing about Jewel is that she really listens. And she doesn't care if you whine about problems. She listened to me talk about everything that had been going on for the past few weeks-minus all the things that she knew -for what must've been a good 20 minutes.

"So let me get this straight," She thought to herself for a moment, "You kissed Theodore Nott?" There's my best friend, always focusing on the important things.

"No. Yes. No. I also punched him in the face. That's not really what I wanted to talk about," I groaned.

"Well it's what I want to talk about. And you're 'friends' with Ferret face daddies boy?" She raised her eyebrows. I felt sorta defensive of Malfoy, and then I remembered I was the one who made up that nickname. It was actually more of a code name actually, but that's a different story.

"Sorta. We kinda have to be," I frowned.

"Uh-huh. Explain the whole telepathy thing for me," She asked.

"I just did,"

"Oh. I was paying more attention to the more recent events," She grinned. Remember when I thought she was a great listener? I sighed and explained it again.

"So," She said after I had finished.

"So what?" I replied.

"I would've been able to read your mind _and_ Harry's if it wasn't for Malfoy? That guy ruins everything," She pouted.

"He's not that bad to be honest," I muttered.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did you just say that Draco _bloody _Malfoy isn't that bad?" She grinned again.

"He's kinda nice believe it or not. Even before the whole mind thing. Like he put up flyers for quidditch tryouts when I forgot to, and he took me to the Hospital Wing when I fainted in class a while ago." I shrugged.

She thought to herself for a moment, "Hope Lily Potter…. do you have the hots for Draco Malfoy?"

"What?" I said, startled.

"I said-" She began.

"I know what you said. And I absolutely, positively do _not_ have a thing for him." I interrupted.

"So it's not that," She muttered.

"What?"

"Then he has a thing for you," She finished.

"Jewel…" I groaned.

"But why would he do this stuff for you? Sit with you in class when he really doesn't have too. Probably volunteer to take you to the Hospital Wing with a broken leg. A teacher wouldn't have someone with an injury take someone else to the Hospital wing, unless they wanted to. What else...ask for a truce so you could become friends. Or even more then friends," She nudged me. I lied down face first on the bed and groaned into a pillow.

"It's the only logical explanation isn't it?" I said quietly into the pillow.

"Well…that or he's working for Voldemort,"

"What?!" I lifted my head up to see if she was being serious.

She laughed, "I'm just kidding. He's probably just has a little crush on you," She waggled her eyebrows up and down. I lied on top of the pillow this time and sighed.

"That would be so cute though! Imagine that the only reason why he resented you was because he was in denial over his feelings! Didn't you reject him on the train? Maybe he wanted to be friends but you turned him down which made him upset and caused him to be angry. I mean, he never really did anything bad to you or said something, really only Harry or Ron…it explains everything!" She exclaimed.

"Could we talk about something else please?" I snapped.

"What about your other Slytherin love interest, Theodore Nott?" I replied with hitting her in the face with the pillow.

"Jewel, did someone ever tell you that you have a one-track mind? Cause you do,"

"Fine, fine, but what else is there to talk about?" She shrugged.

"I dunno…maybe the fact that my brother and a few of my closest friends are missing?" I mentioned. She got quiet and I sat up.

"They took Tori today," I murmured.

"I know, you just told me," She said.

"Oh Jewel…what if they take you next?" I frowned," Who am I gonna get my relationship advice from?" She laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She assured.

"Good," I muttered.

"Hey, have you started the Charms assignment?" She asked, probably trying to change the topic.

"I started it…I think," I shrugged.

"Ok, let's do that. You need to get your mind off of life and just relax."

"By doing homework?" I asked.

"Exactly," She nodded.

"You are very strange," I smiled.

"That's why I'm your best friend. I bring out the strange in you," She giggled and I gave up, laughing with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review!<strong>


End file.
